A Light in the Dark
by LucifernSatan
Summary: When you're all alone in the darkness, only a light will save you. KouxEyes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sprial.

**Warnings:** Angst, and future NCS. :(

I'm still new to this, so any constructive criticism is welcome!

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" He whispered, shaking the small figure under the covers. A look of concern shone in his emerald eyes, even through the darkness of the room. The covers moved and a small body was revealed. 

"Did you have another nightmare?" Emerald said still whispering. The figure nodded, and then shivered.

"Here." He said, holding his blanket open for the shivering figure, "You can sleep with me if you want." The small figure climbed from his own bed into the others, curling up next to the warm body. The older boy wrapped an arm and the blanket around the smaller body, "No more nightmares now, alright." He said in a soft voice.

Azure eyes opened, finding himself back in the dark room. He could hear low breathing from the body next to him. _Damn! That dream again._ He thought, bringing a hand up and wiping the sweat from his face. Turning over, he aimed away from the other with him. While trying to get comfortable, he felt cold metal touch his wrist and he remembered the handcuff that attached him to the bed, he sighed quietly not wanting to wake the other figure. He thought back to the last time he got up in the middle of the night from one of his dreams. _I just went for a drink of water; he didn't have to get so mad._ He lightly rubbed his cheek but his thoughts were disrupted by a strong arm that wrapped itself around his chest.

"You were thinking of trying to leave again weren't you?" The voice whispered in his ear. He slowly shook his head as the arm tightened around him. "That's good."

"Damn it Ryouko! Why do ya have to be so violent?" He yelled rubbing the back of his head.

"When it's you, it's enjoyable." She teased, getting a dirty look from the other.

"Well jeez, how bout you try being nice for a change?"

"Not going to happen, Kousuke." Hiyono said as her and Ayumu joined the other three.

The five of them sat for lunch on the roof of the school. Kousuke leaned against the chain link fence, looking down at all the students entering and exiting the building, not saying anything. Hiyono and Rio shared Ayumu's lunch while Ayumu ate a sandwich Hiyono bought and complained about her always stealing his lunch. Ryouko sat next to Rio laughing every now and then but not really participating in the conversation. Before long the bell rang and lunch was over, the group slowly gathered their things and began to head down the stairs back to class.

"I told you I'm not interested."

"Please Ayumu!" Hiyono begged, grabbing a hold of his sleeve in attempts to slow his pace. They always walked together after school as their houses are only a few blocks apart.

"No for the hundredth time! I have enough to do in the mornings; I don't have time to make an extra lunch for you." He said as a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

"But why not? You just have to make a little more."

"Don't you have anyone else to bug?" Kousuke asked from the other side of Ayumu.

"This doesn't involve you."

"But_ you_ don't have to listen to him rant for hours when you get home." Kousuke said before getting a sharp jab in the ribs, "What the hell's your problem now?!"

"I_ don't_ rant. Stop making shit up." Chocolate eyes glared up at him.

Hiyono laughed behind her hand, "You two even fight like brothers." She joked.

"We do not!" They yelled at almost the same time. This caused Hiyono to laugh even harder.

True they weren't brothers, they didn't even look the least bit similar and their personalities were completely opposite but Kousuke had been abandoned by his family when he was just a baby. He lived in an orphanage moving from family to family until he turned twelve when a nice lady took him in. That nice lady just happened to be Madoka Narumi though she wasn't a Narumi at that point; she hadn't met Kiyotaka until Kousuke was fifteen and they didn't get married until a year later, that was two years ago.

"Just shut up already!" Kousuke huffed looking out into the street. At that moment a car drove by; Kousuke looked at the car but didn't see the figure inside. Not taking a second glance at the car as it continued on, he turned his head back to the sidewalk in front of him.

Azure eyes widened at the sight, he whipped around in his seat, watching as the figure disappeared from view.

A strong hand grabbed his upper thigh, "Something the matter?"

Sliding back into his seat, he shook his head, "No, it's nothing." He whispered to the window.

When they finally made it home, thankfully without Hiyono following them all the way, Ayumu pulled out his keys knowing nobody would be home yet. He let them in setting his school bag down against the wall. Kousuke, on the other hand, pushed his way passed the other, tossing his bag by the wall and headed straight for his room, leaving the brunette to make supper on his own.

The four sat silently at the supper table not one having anything to say. Kousuke, being the first to finish gathered up his dishes, rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to bed now." He sighed, heading for the hall.

"Don't forget your homework." Madoka said in a cheery voice, always playing the mother role toward him.

The red head waved his hand and grabbed his discarded school bag from the floor, dragging it to his room with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came early, too early according to Kousuke. A loud banging had awoke him from his dreams.

"Come on lazy ass, get up." The voice stated dryly. Kousuke rolled over in bed to find chocolate eyes staring at him. Ayumu stood in his doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled, hurling one of his many pillows at the brunette.

"If you sleep any longer you won't have time for breakfast." Ayumu sighed, "Well, see if I care when you're begging for food ten minutes into first period." He finished, pushing off the door frame and leaving the room.

Kousuke threw the blankets off and muttered curses to himself as he showered and dressed. He grabbed his unfinished homework from atop his desk and stuffed it into his bag. Rushing out to the kitchen, he found the food had already been put away and Ayumu stood at the front door waiting.

"About time… can we go now?"

"Damn it! What about breakfast?"

"You took too long. Now are you coming or am I to leave you behind?" Ayumu asked, as he opened the door and began to walk out, "You're not making me late again."

"Well shit!" Kousuke huffed, storming out after the brunette, locking the door behind him.

The two made it to their seats just before the final bell rang. Sighing, Kousuke slouched down into his chair, "Damn it, I'm hungry." He mumbled to the form sitting in front of him.

"I warned you." Ayumu said quietly, not turning around.

Hiyono giggled, "Did you miss breakfast again?" She asked the starved red head, glancing over.

"Shut up." He said looking up; Hiyono sat beside Ayumu who sat in front of Kousuke, whose desk was at the very back of the room, conveniently for him so naps during class were a common thing.

Just as Kousuke was getting comfortable, Ms. Sasaki, their teacher, walked in followed by someone he suspected was a new student. The new boy had sliver hair down to his shoulders and his piercing blue eyes peeked through the silver bangs. The boy glanced around and seemed to pick the red head out of the class and stare straight at him. Emerald eyes locked with azure for only a moment then Kousuke looked away. He stared out the window as a picture from his subconscious surfaced but he quickly blinked the vision from his mind.

"Attention class!" Ms. Sasaki paused, getting everyone to quiet down. "We have a new student, his name is Eyes Rutherford and he transferred here from Britain. So be sure to give him a warm welcome!" She said, then turned to face Eyes and in a softer voice, "You can take that empty desk behind Ms. Yuizaki." She pointed to a desk at the back of the class.

The silver haired boy nodded, proceeding to his new desk, he set his books down before sitting himself. Hiyono being her nosy self, turned around to face their new classmate and putting on her biggest smile, "Hi, my name's Hiyono." She said happily, "You're from Britain huh? So why did you move all the way here? You know, you don't look British to me."

Ayumu cleared his throat before speaking, "Don't mind her. She's a big snoop."

"I_am_ not!"

"You are too." Kousuke said, rolling his eyes as he turned back to face the classroom.

Kousuke felt the new student's gaze on him, "What?" He finally asked facing the other, "Is there something on my face?"

"I know you." Eyes stated bluntly.

"How could you know him? He's never been to Britain." Hiyono interrupted.

"She's right, wrong guy."

"Come on Kousuke, you could at least _try_ and remember." Ayumu said, turning to his 'brother'.

"Sorry, not ringing any bells." Kousuke said, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

Ayumu saw the look on Eyes' face before turning back to the red head, "You're an ass." He huffed, facing forward again.

"Fuck you Narumi!" Kousuke hissed, just as the room fell completely silent.

"Asazuki! Hallway. Now." Ms. Sasaki yelled. Pushing his chair back, Kousuke stood and stormed out of the classroom, almost slamming the door.

Once in the hallway, he leaned against the wall and slid down until his butt touched the floor. _Damn her!_ He thought, _they can all rot in hell._ Kousuke stretched his legs out getting comfortable and just as his eyes started to close, the classroom door opened.

"Get up Kousuke! I didn't send you out here for a nap." Ms. Sasaki said, entering the hall and closing the door behind her, "And as for that language I heard in there, I don't ever want to hear it in my classroom again. Understand Kousuke?"

Kousuke slowly climbed to his feet again, "Yes ma'am." He answered.

"Good. Now get back to your seat." She said, opening the door and urging Kousuke through first. Reaching his desk, he slumped down in his chair; the red head sulked while the teacher began class.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, lunch came and went quickly and before Kousuke knew it the day was almost over.

"Before the bell rings, I want to mention that starting tomorrow you will begin a new project that will be due at the end of this term. It is a large project and you will be in groups of three." She had to pause, hearing all the students begin talking amongst themselves, "And before you start picking out your partners, you should know that I shall be picking the groups but we will get into that more tomorrow. For now take one and pass the rest back and this assignment_ is_ due for tomorrow so don't forget to take it with you."

The bell rang and all the students filed quickly out of the room. Eyes gathered his books up and slowly made his way out of the school. When he reached the front entrance, he stopped seeing the car out front waiting for him. The silver haired boy started to make his way toward the parked car when a hand grabbed his arm halting his steps.

Eyes felt warm breath touch the back of his neck and around to his ear, "Don't ever get me in trouble again or I'll make you regret it." The voice threatened. Eyes' arm was released then and the breath was gone too. He turned, as his azure eyes scanned around, landing on the red head as he walked down the stairs. Eyes was about to follow when he sensed someone watching him, he stood for a moment then decided instead to head for the vehicle waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ayumu! Kousuke!" A voice yelled from behind, "Hey wait up!" Hiyono waved, charging up to them.

Ayumu sighed, "I thought we were actually going to have a quiet walk to school today." He muttered to the red head.

"And you wonder why I _like_ being late?" Kousuke muttered back.

"Hey boys!" She said, trying to catch her breath, "Wow you're up pretty early Kousuke? Did you actually get breakfast today?" She asked. He only crossed his arms and huffed in response. Hiyono reached up, having to stand on her tiptoes, she ruffled his mass of spiky red hair.

He slapped the hand away, "What the hell did I tell you about touching my hair?" Kousuke yelled, "I told you not to touch me or my hair!"

"He's kind of cranky today, isn't he?"

"Isn't he always?" Ayumu asked.

"Would you two just shut up?!" Kousuke snorted, quickening his pace and pulled in front of them.

The three entered the front gates of the school, where they found Ryouko and Rio waiting under one of the many large trees on the grounds.

"Holy crap! Kousuke actually got here early!" Ryouko glanced around, "Does anyone have a cookie I can give him?" She mocked as all the members of their little group, except Kousuke of course, began to laugh.

"You're all a bunch of jerks." He muttered sitting down, he closed his emerald eyes as he leaned against the large oak tree that they had decided to hang out under.

"_We're_ jerks?" Hiyono asked stunned, pointing a finger to her chest.

Ayumu only sighed, shaking his head at the antics of his friends, and then looked up again. He glanced around absently, before landing his sights on a dark blue car stopped in front of the school's entrance, he watched intrigued as the passenger side door opened revealing the new student, Eyes Rutherford.

"Hey Ayumu, what do you think of this new project?" One of the girls asked, waking him from his thoughts, "Well, Ayumu?" It had been Rio speaking, he turned back to the one talking to him.

"I heard that it's going to be fifty percent of our mark, even more then what the final will be." Hiyono said, while flipping through her notebook.

Ryouko suddenly stepped closer to the group and in a low voice, "Hey, isn't that the new kid?" She said, pointing to the car Ayumu was still focused on. Kousuke, who was napping against the tree, heard Ryouko mention the new kid and opened his eyes to look at where she was pointing.

All five watched on as the silver haired boy seemed to argue with the mystery figure in the driver's seat of the car but when Kousuke saw the figure roughly grab a hold of Eyes' wrist and yank on his arm, the red head had the sudden urge to go beat the crap out of the figure. Suppressing the urge, Kousuke shook his head and leaned back against the large oak, closing his eyes again.

After a moment, Kousuke heard Hiyono call out, "Eyes! Hey, come here!" She yelled, waving her arms like a maniac.

Azure eyes glanced around after hearing his name called and when they landed on the dirty blonde waving her arms, he figured that that was where it was coming from. He casually walked over, noticing instantly the supposedly sleeping red head at the back of the group.

"Yes?" He asked, arriving in front of the one who had been calling him.

Hiyono smiled her 'spill the beans' smile, "You should hang out with us." She said, then grabbed one of his arms and pulled him closer to the others.

"Wha?" Kousuke shouted sitting up, "Him? I don't think so!" A punch to the back of the head shut him up but earned the crimson eyed girl who had punched him, an evil glare.

"Be nice you ass." Ryouko stated holding up her fist, ready to assault the emerald eyed boy again, he huffed in response but didn't open his mouth.

Eyes stood, pondering for a moment, as he watched the group bicker amongst themselves and just as he opened his mouth to speak the bell rang, stopping all conversations.

They entered the classroom, sitting at their assigned seats and waited for the teacher's arrival. Hiyono sat at her desk, digging through her bag before pulling out her prized notebook, and then turned to face a head of silver hair.

"Hey Eyes," She began smiling at him, "I don't mean to pry-"

"Yes, you do." Ayumu stated, without looking up from the book he was reading.

Hiyono huffed in response then continued, "But I was wondering, who was the one in the car with you this morning?"

Eyes, whose attention had been gained, stared at her then looked back at the paper sitting on his desk. A single emerald eye opened to glance across to the silver haired boy, who was still staring at the piece of paper in front of him, and upon watching him a moment the eye closed again.

The silence lasted a little longer, and when Hiyono thought that her question was going to go unanswered, "He is… my brother." A low voice said, as azure eyes appeared through those long bangs.

Hiyono perked up and started jotting in her notebook, she peeked over her book to urge the boy to continue and as she opened her mouth to ask another question, Hiyono heard the classroom door slide across the floor revealing Ms. Sasaki.

"Good morning class!" She said cheerfully, sitting down at her desk that was positioned in the front corner of the room, across from the door. She sat there for a few minutes shuffling through papers and writing on some of them, she then stood again ready to begin class, "I know most of you are excited to find out your groups and get to work but we have a few other things to go over before getting to the project. For starters, I want everyone to pull out that assignment from yesterday and pass it one in front."

The morning was almost over, there was only fifteen minutes until lunch, and Kousuke was starved as always. All the students began to pack up their bags, getting ready to bolt as soon as the bell rang.

"Settle down, class. We still have fifteen minutes and I want to put you into groups before lunch so you can get started after." Ms. Sasaki said, reaching for a piece of paper off her desk, "So I already discussed what the project is about with you, and once you're in your groups you can begin coming up with ideas. Okay, first group…"

"Ah man, this is _so_ boring." Kousuke sighed, poking Ayumu in the back with the eraser end of his pencil.

"Knock it off!" Ayumu huffed, leaning forward trying to move out of the red head's reach but unfortunately for Ayumu, Kousuke's arm was longer then the space between the desks.

Hiyono swiveled in her seat until she was facing both boys, "So, who do you want in your group?" She asked smiling.

"I don't want _him_ in my group!" Ayumu hissed, grabbing the pencil from Kousuke and pointing to him with it.

Smirking, "Well, I want you in my group." The red head said, rubbing his hands together evilly.

Hiyono turned a little more in her seat, "How about you Eyes?" She asked.

"I am not particular."

"Just hope you don't get shit head in your group either." The brunette said dryly, having finished with Kousuke, and was now looking out the window.

"The next group is Rio Tekeuchi, Ryouko Takamachi, and Sayoko Shiranagatani. And the final group shall be Hiyono Yuizaki, Ayumu Narumi, and Kousuke Asazuki."

"Damn it!" Ayumu cursed, slamming his head into the top of the desk.

"Yes!"

"Oh, just a minute, with the new student we will have to have a group of four. Eyes you can join Mr. Narumi's group, okay?" Ms. Sasaki asked looking over at him, Eyes only nodded.

Hiyono twisted around to look at the silver haired boy with an evil expression on her face. That face was unnerving for Eyes and anyone else in the immediate area.

"Hiyono," Ms. Sasaki said, "I want you to move into Sayoko's group, please."

"But… why?"

"It's because I want all the groups to work only on their projects." She said, as giggles could be heard across the classroom, and everyone knew what the teacher had been implying. The bell rang for lunch, before Hiyono could beg her any more, as a mad rush of student bodies pushed and shoved their way out of the classroom.

They gathered up on the roof of the school, the normal meeting place for their little group during the lunch break or when Ayumu decided to take a nap.

"Why did she have to move me?" The blonde complained, "I was looking forward to being in a group with you guys."

"Yeah well, I'm thankful." Kousuke said, smirking at his own comment.

Hiyono stuck out her tongue, then opened her lunch and began to eat. Ayumu, who actually managed to keep his lunch today, ate quickly as not to lose any to either of the two lunch thieves. Eyes sat on the far side of the group, after being dragged by Hiyono to eat with them, and was now being completely ignored. Rio and Ryouko sat along the wall next to Kousuke, who had already devoured his lunch and was now standing, leaning up against the chain link fence surrounding the rooftop. Emerald eyes faced away from his friends and the new kid, for a reason he couldn't quite put into words or understand really, but he wanted nothing to do with that Eyes Rutherford. He gave Kousuke a bad feeling and on top of that, he would just stare at him constantly, and it was beginning to bug the hell out of Kousuke.

He glanced back, seeing those azure eyes on him again, and that was it Kousuke had had enough. He huffed, leaving the group; he threw the roof door open and headed down the stairs. When he reached the grass, he slowed his pace and walked toward the large oak from this morning, where he planned on spending the rest of his lunch. He laid in the grass, stretching out, and rested his head on one of the larger roots that had lifted slightly out of the ground. Kousuke closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Shortly after, something brushed passed his spiky red locks and then he felt a body sit next to his head.

They sat in silence for a minute or two before the figure sighed, "So?" Ayumu asked offhandedly.

Kousuke had known who it was beforehand, and didn't bother to open his eyes, for the brunette always seemed to track him down whenever he would storm off, and then listen to him rant. Kousuke couldn't understand the boy's motives for doing this but was thankful nonetheless. He hated to admit it to himself and would never say it aloud, but for some reason he actually trusted Ayumu enough to talk openly with him and thought of him as the closest thing to family he had, or maybe not. Kousuke shook his head, he couldn't think shit like that, it would only make it harder in the end.

"So?" The brunette repeated, "What's up?"

A snort was his response then a sigh, "I can't stand him," He said sighing again, "That kid gets under my skin."

"He isn't that bad, you're exaggerating."

"Yeah well, you don't have him staring at you all the time." Kousuke tried to suppress a shudder, only half succeeding.

"It's to be expected, he did say he knows you." Ayumu said, thinking back to their first encounter with the blue eyed boy.

"I don't know him! How could I?" The red head huffed, revealing emerald eyes, "I've never been to Britain."

Chocolate eyes met with emerald ones, "He never said he was born in Britain." Ayumu said, starting to lose himself in his thoughts.

Kousuke snorted, "And what's that suppose to mean?!" He didn't receive an answer for the brunette was now leaning back against the tree, watching a passing cloud, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Huffing again, Kousuke sat up as he turned to face the other, "Narumi, I'm talking to you over here!" He said, elbowing Ayumu in the shoulder, waking him from his pondering.

"Why do you always have to be so annoying?" Ayumu stated, standing just as the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Kousuke stood as well and both headed back to class in silence.

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly, uninterestingly, they had been put into their groups to work on the project for the rest of the time. Kousuke didn't converse with either boy, instead decided to stare out the window, confident that at least Ayumu would work on the project. Being so lost in thought, Kousuke didn't even hear the bell or the scrapping of chairs against the linoleum.

A light touch to his shoulder snapped him back to reality, he looked up to see Ryouko standing over him, hand still on his shoulder, "Are you coming or are you planning to spend the night at the school?" She said teasingly, smirking slightly.

Kousuke only snorted, as he packed his things away then flung his bag over one shoulder, and then he followed Ryouko and the others out of the room. They walked down the hall, stopping at intervals at each person's locker until the group made it to the front door; they then walked down the steps, heading for the large front gate of the school.

"Hey Sayoko!" Hiyono yelled, as all three girls rushed to her side.

"Yes?" She asked in a quiet voice. Kousuke had always found Sayoko to be delicate, almost fragile and he was afraid to speak loud or get angry because he thought sometimes that she might just shatter if he raised his voice around her.

"We wanted to go over to Hiyono's to work on our project a little more and we were wondering if you could come too?" Ryouko explained.

Sayoko thought for a quick moment before nodding her head, "I'll have to call my grandfather when I get there but I'm sure he won't mind." She said, giving a shy smile.

Ayumu stood beside Kousuke and hearing their conversation thought that would be a good idea. He glanced back as Eyes followed behind; he turned to face the silver haired boy, "What do you think? Should we follow the girls' example and get a head start on our project too?" Ayumu asked, gaining Eyes' attention.

Azure eyes looked around, spotting his brother's car shook his head, "It's not a good idea… I mean… today is not good for me, maybe tomorrow." He said as he continued to walk toward the blue vehicle.

Kousuke snorted, "Told ya he was a weirdo."

"Shut up." Ayumu said, turning away and followed behind the four girls. Kousuke took one last look back, seeing the boy climb into the car and close the door; he then spun around to catch up with the others.

_But I wasn't trying to leave, why does he always think that? And when he does, then he gets so mad._ He thought, wiping the dried tears from his face. He sat up off the cold closet floor, leaning his back against the wall and rubbed the spot on his body where the fist had landed. He looked through the darkness at the bruises on his arms and wrists, forever thankful for school uniform jackets.

The closet door opened revealing a figure bathed in light, though he knew who it was, "Come on, time to get ready for bed, you have school in the morning." His brother said, reaching a hand out to the boy on the floor. Eyes nodded, grabbing the offered hand and was pulled to his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn you, Kousuke!" Ayumu huffed, sprinting down the street, "I'm never waiting for you again. Do you hear me?!"

Kousuke, who was a few strides ahead, "Yeah yeah, I hear you. But if you think about it logically, now we won't have to worry about warming up for gym class this morning." He laughed, as Ayumu tried to tackle him in mid stride but missed falling face first in the grass. Seeing this, made Kousuke laugh harder, but stopped anyway to help the cursing brunette to his feet.

They made it to class just as the final bell rang, as Ayumu went to the teacher to apologize for them being late, Kousuke went into the change room to quickly get ready and the brunette followed shortly after.

The gym teacher, Mr. Shibuya, had decided to take gym class outside today to play a game of soccer. Kousuke wasn't much of an athlete, except for his mouth and he didn't think soccer was a good choice, after 'discussing' this with Mr. Shibuya found himself doing laps after class.

"I told you that big mouth of yours would get you into trouble."

"Maybe you should shut yours Narumi, before I make you?" The red head panted, jogging passed the group as they headed for the showers.

When Kousuke finally finished, he dragged his feet to the showers. He walked passed Ayumu and Hiyono waiting for him at the doors of the change rooms, "Make it quick." Ayumu said dryly, sitting on the gym floor, obviously tired and irritated from always waiting for the red head. An emerald eye winked in response and a wide smile danced across his lips, letting the brunette know he was going to take extra long just for him.

Kousuke entered the change room, thinking he was alone for everyone else would have finished by now; he stripped down and grabbed a towel off the rack, then headed into the showers.

Slightly lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the shorter body until he rammed into him, "Damn it! Sorry man didn't see ya there." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, and then looked to see who he had run into.

Emerald locked with azure and Kousuke sighed inwardly, _why did it have to be him?_ He thought.

"Sorry." Eyes said, starting to move pass the red head, when Kousuke's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Kousuke tried to ask without sounding concerned. He stared at the hand print bruises down his arms all the way to his wrists, while he waited for an answer. Eyes only pulled out of the light grip and continued to his locker.

Kousuke turned and followed, "Come on, tell me. I'm just curious." He stopped short when the boy in front of him halted, "Do you need me to beat someone up for ya?"

"Just leave it alone! Why are you suddenly so concerned about me when only yesterday you couldn't stand me?" He asked accusingly.

Emerald eyes widened a bit, "So you heard me then?" He paused, a nod was his answer, "You can't tell me that it wouldn't bug you if some guy you don't even know started watching you constantly?"

Eyes looked hurt but didn't respond, just turned back to his locker and started changing. Kousuke left the conversation at that, and returned to the showers. When he had finished, seeing that Eyes had left already, he changed quickly and rushed out to meet Ayumu and Hiyono, who were still waiting for him.

"About damn time!" Ayumu snorted, still irritated. Kousuke snickered under his breath and the three left the gym, heading up the stairs for class.

Lunch arrived, and Kousuke was thrilled, "So hungry!" He said.

"You sound desperate; doesn't Ayumu feed you at home?" Rio asked, stifling a giggle.

"Shut up pipsqueak!" Kousuke huffed, diving head first into his lunch. A glance to Ayumu showed that he wasn't too impressed with the comment either.

"Stupid!" Rio stated, sticking out her tongue.

Kousuke laughed into his lunch, "Is that the best you can come up with?" He laughed harder at the look on her face, and nearly fell backwards.

"So Hiyono, where's the new kid? You normally drag him up here with you." Ryouko asked, changing the subject.

"I couldn't find him after class. In fact I don't remember him coming back to class after gym." The blonde said, scratching her head in thought.

Kousuke sat, listening in silence, where normally one of his comments would have been inserted but after what he saw he felt something was wrong with their new classmate. He wanted to go look for the silver haired boy but couldn't bring himself to admit that he was actually worried about him, that and Kousuke would have no idea where to start looking.

"We saw him come out of the showers while we were waiting for Kousuke and it looked like he just headed up to class." Ayumu commented.

"You said something to him, didn't you Kousuke?!" Hiyono accused, pointing her finger.

"Yeah, like I would waste my breath on that guy." He said defensively, hating people who blamed others before they knew the story. Before an argument could get underway, the bell rang, Kousuke stood and exited immediately, leaving the rest to follow suit.

"Kousuke!"

"I said I'm not going! There's no way in hell that I'm going to the library." He said, crossing his arms and leaned up against the wall, "You two can go without me."

"Kousuke, either you get your ass to the library or I'm going to tell Ms. Sasaki that you haven't helped with the project at all." Ayumu threatened, patience all but gone.

"You wouldn't dare."

A brown eyebrow lifted slightly, "Try me." Ayumu stated. Eyes watched the argument from behind the brunette, a little scared that the two might break out into a fist fight right in the middle of the hall.

"Fine!" Kousuke hissed, conceding this time, "You're a bastard!" The red head pushed himself up and followed the other two toward the library.

The whole class had gotten a free period this afternoon to work on their projects in the library, and of course, Kousuke had to be difficult about it. They found a nice table near the back corner, Ayumu and Eyes quickly getting down to work, where Kousuke got comfortable leaning his chair back against the wall. He closed his emerald eyes and drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

A loud 'bang' made Kousuke jump, falling sideways out of his chair, he sat on the floor rubbing his head in pain and confusion, "What the hell?" he asked, climbing to his feet, using the table for support.

Ayumu snickered from beside him; his hand lay on the cover of a large book, which he had been reading when Kousuke had fallen asleep. The red head now realized what the noise had been, a large book being dropped on the table.

"How nice of you to join us again, the bell rang, it's time to go." Ayumu said, picking the large book off the table again.

"Just wait Narumi, I'll get my revenge." Kousuke promised the still snickering brunette. He quickly packed his bag and hurried after the others.

The three stopped momentarily at Ayumu's locker, where said brunette needed to exchange a couple books. Once finished, they continued on down the front steps, Kousuke ahead by a step or two while Ayumu and Eyes followed behind.

"So Eyes, you think you'd be able to work on the project tonight?" Ayumu asked, directing his gaze over to the silver haired boy.

"Umm… maybe, I will have to ask my brother." He said hesitantly, Eyes knew that his brother wouldn't like the idea but they would have to get together outside of school in order to finish the project in time.

When they got to the front gate, Eyes found his brother's car waiting for him as always, Kousuke had turned and was beginning to head home when a hand stopped him.

He glanced back to find Ayumu halting his progress, "Hold up, we gotta wait for Eyes."

"Heh, I don't _gotta_ wait for anyone." Kousuke said, pulling easily out of the other's grip but opted to stay anyway.

Kousuke watched as Eyes walked to the car, opening the passenger side door, he spoke to his brother in the driver's seat for a minute or so until a confused look covered the boy's face and the car was turned off. The driver side door opened as well and a man got out, he was fairly tall with short auburn hair, he wore a long white jacket over a nice dress shirt and pants. He began walking toward Ayumu and Kousuke, emerald eyes looked him over then locked with the other's olive ones, and he felt an air of evil emanate from deep within those orbs, it almost made Kousuke feel sick.

"Hi there, you must be the two that Eyes has told me about?" The man said, an accent present but not the one expected, he had an accent that sounded southern not British. Kousuke tilted his head slightly, wondering how that was possible.

"Yes, my name is Ayumu Narumi and this is my brother, Kousuke." Ayumu bowed slightly to the older man. Hearing his name brought him back, and he waved a hand.

"You don't look like brothers but then again neither do we." He said, smiling.

"Brother…" Eyes' low voice was barely audible, "Maybe…"

"Now now Eyes don't interrupt. Oh yes, where are my manners, my name is Kanone Hilbert. It's a pleasure to meet you both." He smiled again, and somehow it seemed really fake to Kousuke. "But I don't want to keep you from your work, I just wanted to come meet you guys before I let my little brother head off to a stranger's house."

"Of course, it makes sense." Ayumu said.

"Don't you think he's old enough to take care of himself?" Kousuke asked, half glaring at Kanone. Ayumu's elbow jabbed his ribs, and the red head's glare moved to the shorter boy beside him.

"Sorry about that, he can be rude sometimes." Ayumu apologized for his brother.

"It's quite alright, and yes I think he is but I still want to look out for him. He is family after all." Kanone paused, "But I think I will let you be on your way. Make sure you're home for supper, Eyes." He said, before heading back toward the car.

"Alright, brother."

Ayumu slid the key in, unlocking the door and leading the group into the room. Slipping off his shoes, the brunette continued to lead them passed the kitchen into the dining room slash living room. Kousuke tossed his bag in its usual spot against the wall, then dropped his school jacket on top of his bag, and headed toward his bedroom.

"Kousuke, where do you-"

"Relax, I'm just going to change." He interrupted the other, closing the door to his room.

"Here let me take your jacket." Ayumu offered, reaching a hand out.

"No, that's fine. I'll be alright." Eyes said, and then sat down at the kitchen table; he opened his bag and began placing his books and papers out.

"Did you want something to drink?" Ayumu asked, startling the blue eyed boy.

"Alright."

"I'm not sure what we have… hmm… let's see. We have iced tea. Will that be okay?"

"Sure, thank you." Eyes said quietly. Ayumu brought two glasses over, placing one in front of Eyes and the other next to him. The brunette took a seat across from him, and began to unpack his bag as well.

"Your brother seems really nice."

"Really?" Eyes asked, and the comment surprised the brunette.

"Well, yeah."

"He's never been much of a people person."

"Huh, well one would never be able to tell."

"So," Ayumu began again after a moment, "You two aren't brothers by blood then?" He only half asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, his family adopted me when I was six." Azure eyes stared at the table top.

"Really, well that's good. My sister in law, Madoka didn't adopt Kousuke until he was twelve, though I didn't meet him until he was fifteen." Ayumu paused, glancing over at Kousuke's bedroom door, "I think he acts the way he does because of all the time he spent at the orphanage."

The door to the bedroom slammed open, "Fuck you Narumi! Who the hell said you were fucking allowed to talk about my life with anyone?!" Kousuke screamed, storming into his room, slamming the door again.

"Jeez, what crawled up his ass today? It's not like it isn't obvious, anyone with a pair of eyes could figure it out." Ayumu huffed, turning to Eyes, smiling at the other. "Don't mind him; he's surprisingly always like this." Eyes made a slight, hesitate smile, looking back down at the books in front of him.

"Maybe we should start and let Kousuke cool down for a bit. I'll make him come help later." Ayumu said, as chocolate eyes reassured blue ones. Eyes nodded in agreement and they began to work in silence.

"Little bastard!" Kousuke huffed, pacing the length of his bed, "Who the hell does he think he is?!"

A knock to the door interrupted his bitching, he checked the clock on his bedside table and noting the time, "What?!" He yelled.

"Come on, you've been in there half an hour already. It's time you stopped sulking and get out here to help." Ayumu's voice was heard through the wood door.

"Make me!"

"Fine then, stay in there but you'll be making supper tonight."

The door swung open revealing the brunette on the other side, "No way! You know I can't cook especially the crazy type meals that Madoka always wants." Kousuke argued.

"Okay you have a choice, one: come out here and at least pretend to help, or two: stay in there and make supper tonight." Ayumu said calmly, leaning his side against the frame of the door.

"Damn Narumi, what's with all the stupid choices?" The red head asked, pushing Ayumu out of the way, and closed his door behind him.

A smirk played across the brunette's lips, "They seem to work for me." He said, following Kousuke to the dining room, where Eyes still sat.

Kousuke passed the table, heading for the couch where he stretched out, taking up the whole thing. Ayumu returned to his seat, with an amused look on his face. They continued to work on the project for another hour or so, when finally Ayumu stopped writing and stretched his arms over his head, glancing back to check the time.

"Hey Eyes, it's almost six. What time do you have to be home?" He asked, looking to the silver haired boy.

Eyes stood as if in a panic, "I have to go." He said, franticly shoving his books back in his bag. He followed Ayumu to the door, Kousuke approached them, stopping just behind the silver haired boy. Eyes slipped on his shoes and bowed in thanks.

"Do you need someone to walk you home?" Ayumu asked, glancing back at the red head slouching on the floor.

"What? You want me…" Kousuke perked up, sensing them watching him.

"Yes you, or do you want to start supper instead?"

Eyes shook his head, "It's alright. I'll be fine by myself." He assured Ayumu, before opening the front door and walking out, closing it after him.

The front door opened, "We're home!" Madoka's voice rang through the room, "Sorry we're a little late, we got held up at work."

"That's fine. It works out perfectly because supper is ready now." Ayumu said, as both Madoka and Kiyotaka came into the dining room. Kousuke hearing the conversation entered the room from the hallway.

The four sat at the table, dished out and began to eat. The silence lasted through most of the meal, "So Kousuke, how was school today?" Madoka asked, playing mom again.

"Fine." Was his response.

She tilted her head slightly, "Nothing new happened?"

"Nope."

A cough was heard as someone cleared their throat, "Will you at least give her more then one word answers." Kiyotaka said, knowing that she would continue on like this for hours, or until she got the answers she was looking for.

"No." Kousuke answered, standing with his dishes and took them to the sink. He rinsed them, placing them in the dishwasher, and then headed to his room without another word.

"He's been in a bad mood all day." The younger Narumi said rubbing his neck, seeing the glare his older brother was giving the red head's back.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning played out much the same as every other school morning, Ayumu waking Kousuke, the red head missing breakfast and then making the brunette late for school.

Emerald eyes closed as he slouched lower in his desk, "Don't worry Ayumu, we're only five minutes late today." He said, smirking at the other, only to receive a glare in return.

Just as Kousuke was getting comfortable, there was a knock at the classroom door. He glanced over as it opened and standing in the doorway was Eyes, bowing, the silver haired boy entered and quickly hurried to his desk. He sat down, and then dropped his head into his arms that were crossed on his desk.

"Rough morning?" Hiyono asked, twirling around in her chair. Eyes only nodded still hiding his face.

Eyes spent most of the morning with his head hidden in his arms and when he did finally lift his head again, the bell had rung; and only their group was left in the classroom.

Hiyono gasped, "What happened to you?" She asked, reaching to brush the silver bangs away.

He pulled out of her reach, "It's nothing, I just slipped climbing the stairs last night." He said, though Kousuke raised an eyebrow at the boy's story. After seeing the bruises on his arms, Kousuke was sure that the black eye was far from an accident.

"You should be more careful next time." Rio warned smiling, "Come on, let's go. I'm hungry."

Up on the roof top, the conversation remained light, and left Eyes to his thoughts. He sat on a cement ledge, leaning back on the chain fence, nibbling on his lunch while absently rubbing the newest bruise on his arm. _I barely had the door closed before… he was so mad last night. He normally doesn't hit my face, he wouldn't even tell me why._

"Hey Eyes, is something wrong? Does your arm hurt?" Hiyono asked, "Here let me see." She reached for his jacket, beginning to push it up his arm.

"No, it's fine." He said, struggling with her. The last thing he wanted to do was try to explain the bruises on his arms.

Kousuke huffed, "Jeez Hiyono, just leave the kid alone, will ya?" All eyes turned to stare at the red head.

"Excuse me? Kousuke, are you actually sticking up for Eyes?" Ryouko asked, standing, and headed toward him.

"No, I'm just tired of listening to them, that's all." He stated dryly, crimson eyes narrowed, unsure but stopped and sat again.

Hiyono let go of Eyes, and crawled across the concrete back to her half eaten lunch. Kousuke rolled his eyes, landing them on the silver haired boy, who glanced over. Azure locked with emerald for a moment and Kousuke could see the thanks in those blue orbs. Eyes smiled slightly to the red head, and to his surprise he received a small smirk in return.

After a minute of silence, the conversation picked up again, continuing like nothing had happened, until the bell rang and they slowly headed back to class.

In the afternoon, they spent their time in the library working on the project with the rest of their class. The three didn't talk but got straight to work and even Kousuke helped slightly.

The day ended with nothing else happening, Eyes went home right after school. Kousuke and Ayumu walked home with Hiyono, Rio and Sayoko, Ryouko had track practice so she wasn't able to work on the project after school. The three girls parted, leaving Kousuke and Ayumu alone for the rest of their walk. They were silent the whole way, lost in their thoughts. When they arrived home, Kiyotaka was seated on the couch, reading one of the many books from the shelf in the living room.

"Brother, what are you doing home so early? And where's Madoka?" Ayumu asked as he slipped off his shoes, and placed his bag down against the wall.

"I left early, but Madoka was called on a case. She won't be home until late." The elder Narumi said, without lifting his eyes off the pages of the book.

"So when do you want me to start supper then?"

"I don't care, whenever suits you." He stated with a shrug. Ayumu sighed, walking into the kitchen. Kousuke dropped his stuff in its usual spot, looked at Kiyotaka on the couch, and decided to spend the time until supper in his room instead.

The rest of the school week passed in much the same manner, they worked on the project in the afternoons, and Eyes even went over to their house on Saturday. On Sunday, Kousuke spent the day in bed, only getting up to eat, Ayumu tried to get him to help with the grocery shopping but with no luck. Sunday ended with the four of them watching a movie, unfortunately for the guys, Madoka picked the movie and it was a chick flick.

Morning rolled around, and a knock to Kousuke's door woke his peaceful dreaming. He heard the door scrap across the floor, "Its morning, time to get up." The voice said.

Kousuke turned over and tossed a pillow at the figure in the doorway, and a moment later the pillow returned hitting him in the head, "What the hell?" He asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I suggest you not do that again." Kiyotaka said, "And if you don't want to be late for school, you might want to start getting ready."

"Kiyotaka? Where's Ayumu?" Kousuke sat up, looking around.

"He has a fever. He's not going to school today." He finished, leaving the door open.

Kousuke ripped the blankets off, standing up and stormed down the hall to Ayumu's room. He swung the bedroom door open, "Ayumu, get up!"

"Kousuke, what are you doing?" Madoka asked, "Ayumu is sick, he's not going to school today."

"He's faking it, look at him!"

Madoka rose to her feet, "Kousuke, he has a fever of a hundred and two, he's not faking it. Now get out and get ready for school." She said sternly, in that cop voice she has, and Kousuke knew what was good for him.

Kousuke slowly made his way down the street, hearing pounding footsteps behind him, he turned to find Hiyono running up to him.

"Good morning Kousuke." She said cheerfully, "Where's Ayumu this fine morning? Don't tell me he left you behind."

Emerald eyes glared at the smiling blonde, "No, sick."

"He's sick?! But Ayumu never gets sick. Did you poison him?" She teased, placing a hand on her hip and tilted her head slightly.

"No." He paused, "Why would I? I need him to work on the project. Now I'm stuck working on it with the new kid." He said, over emphasizing his sigh. Hiyono only giggled at his frustration.

They walked together, Hiyono making small talk the whole way. When they arrived at the school, the two found their group under the oak tree.

"Hey, where's Ayumu?" Rio asked, but Kousuke noted that everyone was curious.

"He's sick." Hiyono answered for the red head, "He has a fever and everything."

"Aww… poor guy." Ryouko said. Kousuke rolled his eyes, getting comfortable in his usual spot under the large oak.

Eyes watched out the window as the vehicle rolled to a stop in front of the school's gate. A hand touched his thigh lightly, "Is something wrong?"

Eyes shook his head turning to the other, "No, everything is fine." He said, forcing a smile. The hand rubbed his thigh for a moment before squeezing slightly, then removing itself from his leg. Eyes opened the passenger side door and exited the vehicle.

Once outside, he waved slightly, watching the car pull away and out of sight. He breathed a heavy sigh, and then headed onto the school grounds. He found Kousuke and the others under the large tree in the corner of the grassy area. He raised an eyebrow upon reaching the group, but didn't ask about the missing brunette. The bell rang shortly there after, signaling to the students that class was about to begin.

"Good morning." Ms. Sasaki said, smiling as her students filed into the classroom. A few 'good mornings' from some were her reply.

After everyone had been seated and attendance taken, Ms. Sasaki stood from her desk, "There has been a change of plans today; Mr. Shibuya has been called away this morning so gym class will be postponed until this afternoon. So it's off to the library to work on your projects."

There was some quiet whispering about the change of plans but all the students gathered their bags and slowly headed out of the classroom toward the library. Kousuke waited until the room was almost empty, then grabbed his bag and followed Eyes out of the class. Eyes turned right, heading down the hall when something grabbed the scruff of his jacket. He looked back, finding Kousuke pulling him in the opposite direction.

"But isn't the library this way?" Eyes asked almost certain, for that's where all the other students went.

Kousuke shook his head, "It is, but we're not going to the library." He said, continuing to pull the silver haired boy backwards. Eyes turned around and his jacket was released, and it was then that he realized where they were heading, the roof.

"So why aren't we going to the library? We always went before." Eyes asked hesitantly.

Kousuke sighed, as he dropped his bag, and then sat down on the concrete, "We only went because Ayumu made us, remember? He's such a browner." He said, shaking his head at the thought.

"Oh." Eyes sat across from the red head and began pulling his books from his bag. Kousuke leaned back against the cement ledge and closed his eyes, letting Eyes work on the project.

Time passed slowly, and it made Eyes uncomfortable being alone with Kousuke. Azure eyes glanced up, seeing the red head's eyes closed, seemingly asleep but he couldn't be sure. Thoughts and memories of the past flooded his mind, making it hard for Eyes to concentrate. He wondered if Kousuke had truly forgotten or if it was just a ruse he was playing because he was still holding a grudge.

An emerald eye opened, seeing those blue orbs staring intently at him but yet looking through him at the same time. Kousuke cleared his throat, gaining the sliver haired boy's attention, "Is something the matter?" He asked.

Eyes shook his head, embarrassed for gawking, "No, sorry. I was just thinking."

"I hope it was about the project."

Eyes looked down at the blank pages that he had yet to write anything on; a blush appeared on his face and he shook his head again.

Kousuke placed his thumb and middle finger on the bridge of his nose as if an intense pain suddenly appeared there, then sighed, "Do I even want to know what you were thinking about?" He asked, a little frustrated.

The color grew darker as Eyes fiddled with the papers he was staring at, all the images from his past came rapidly pouring back to him. Something snapped inside Eyes and in one swift movement he was across the small gap between them with his arms wrapped tightly around the red head's waist.

Kousuke sat motionless, staring at the silver hair covering his chest and for a brief instant he hugged back. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly gathered up what control he had left and pushed the boy off of him, "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

Eyes had stumbled backwards, landing on his ass. He looked up at Kousuke, who was now standing, "You really don't remember do you?" Eyes asked timidly.

Now confused and angry, Kousuke turned toward the roof door, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, "I knew this was a bad idea." He added under his breath.

"I still have nightmares, you know." Eyes said in a hurt voice.

Kousuke glanced back, raising an eyebrow at the statement, "Yeah… and?"

"Did you suppress everything that happened while you were at the orphanage?" He blurted out, tears settled at the corners of his eyes waiting to be released.

Kousuke whipped back around to him, rage flaring in those emerald orbs, "What did Ayumu tell you?" He demanded, teeth clenched tightly together.

Azure eyes looked down at the ground of the roof top, "I guess I really wasn't that important to you then, if you can't even keep such a simple promise as remembering me."

Kousuke stopped mid thought; memories came rushing back to him, nightmares, silver and blue, and a promise. Kousuke shook the images from his mind, he was not going to let this get to him, and he turned, walking to the door. He gripped the doorknob tightly, letting his rage out, when a soft tug pulled at his jacket sleeve.

"Don't go, please." The quiet voice asked, "I'm sorry. You know I wanted to, I even tried to reason with them but they wouldn't listen."

Kousuke sighed, "What are you talking about now?"

"That night, I begged the nuns to let me wake you but they wouldn't let me. The family who had adopted me said that they wanted to take me home that night and not wait for morning. I asked them to let me say 'goodbye' to you… it's just… I remember once when you told me that you were afraid of being abandoned again and I promised but I did… I'm sorry." Eyes finished, as the tears fell, landing on his hand and sleeve.

Kousuke's grip on the door handle loosened, then his fingers slipped from the now warm surface, and he let his arm hang limply at his side. He let out another sigh, "We better get something done on the project or Ayumu will kill me for slacking while he was sick." The red head said, pulling out of the boy's touch and heading back to his seat.

Kousuke got comfortable again; then he reached into his bag, and was pulling books out, when he felt a warm body lean up next to his. He glanced over, seeing Eyes sitting beside him. Kousuke was about to push him off, when the sliver haired boy sighed in contentment, and catching a glimpse of his face, Kousuke just didn't have the heart to upset him anymore right now.

"I still don't get it." Kousuke sighed, raking a hand through his spiky red hair.

Eyes shook his head, "It's easy, you just have to write it like this." He said, elegantly jotting a few bars on the sheet music.

"Not really, now math is easy, just simple equations. Math is like playing cards, counting numbers, that's easy stuff."

Eyes raised an eyebrow, unable to wrap his head around all those numbers, finding that it doesn't flow very nicely. The red head smirked at the look on the other's face. The two had worked on the project for a good hour, getting more then enough done in Kousuke's mind, and had decided to change topics for a bit. Even though Kousuke wasn't in band and didn't play an instrument, Eyes thought it would be fun to try to teach the emerald eyed boy to write piano music, but it ended up being harder then expected. They had remained pretty much in the same position as before, but Kousuke had stretched his one leg out, and Eyes still leaned against the other's side.

Kousuke pointed to one of the notes, "But I don't get how this works?"

"Well, it's different on other instruments but on the piano-" Eyes was cut off when the roof door suddenly opened, and the two looked up to see Ryouko, Hiyono, Rio and Sayoko come through the open door.

Ryouko's mouth dropped as she and the others gawked at the two sitting on the roof. Kousuke never let anyone get close to him, let alone let someone actually lean against him.

"Kousuke…" Ryouko finally said, finding her voice, "What's going on?"

"The new kid is teaching me to write piano music, it's kinda cool." He said, and then realized what everyone was staring at. Eyes noticed too, lowering his gaze to the ground, and sitting up slightly as to not be leaning on the other anymore.

The four girls continued in, finding spots to sit near them, with confused looks still on the two.

Kousuke checked his watch, "It's lunch already, I didn't even hear the bell." He said, reaching into his bag to find only a simple sandwich. "Damn it, I forgot Kiyotaka made my lunch today."

Rio laughed, "Poor boy, no gourmet lunch for you today? Must suck having your personal servant sick huh?"

"You're lucky you're a girl." Kousuke threatened, messing up her pig tails.

"Stop it Kousuke! You're messing my hair."

"That's the point, pipsqueak." He laughed, as her small hands tried to pry his off her head.

To Kousuke, Rio was like the little sister that you never wanted but got anyway, and the only way to make it bearable for yourself is if you bug the hell out of her.

"You're a jerk!" Rio screamed, after finally getting Kousuke's hand off of her head, she then began to try and fix the mess that he had made. The red head laughed again, being quite proud of his work, he then dug into his lunch.

Silence covered the group for the rest of the time, and it seemed awkward to Eyes, he kind of wanted to explain to the girls what they had seen but wasn't sure how and Kousuke had obviously brushed it off as nothing, so he left it. Finally, the bell rang and one by one they heading down the stairs back to class.

Gym had been boring; basketball wasn't any fun for Kousuke, especially because he could never get the ball in the basket. It's even worse when a shorty like Rio could show him up.

Once again, Kousuke's big mouth had gotten him into trouble and had to do laps around the gym, and finishing his last lap continued his jog straight to the showers. Having to normally do laps after gym class, Kousuke usually had the place to himself, which was fine with him. He headed for his locker, grabbing a towel on the way by; he opened the door and found his shampoo and soap, then headed off to the showers.

Hearing running water as he entered the shower area, he looked around finding one other person still there. Kousuke shrugged, and went about his business. The red head showered quickly, and after wrapping the towel around his waist, headed back out toward the lockers. Kousuke turned when he heard footsteps behind him, and froze when he saw the figure appear.

"Wow, that must have been a long shower, or are you just waiting for me now?" Kousuke said to the azure eyes staring at him. Emerald eyes glanced to the boy's arms, and seeing that not only are the bruises from before still there but there are new ones covering his arms, Kousuke even noted a couple around the rib cage area and his eyes narrowed at the sight. Eyes noticed where the other was looking and continued on to his locker to get dressed.

"So," Kousuke began, turning and following the blue eyed boy, "Are you going to tell me where you're getting those bruises from this time?"

Eyes remained silent, opening his locker and immediately pulled a shirt over his head, effectively covering most of the bruises. Kousuke sighed; he couldn't force the boy to tell him, but he figured that Eyes would open up enough to tell him eventually. He went back to his locker, and began to change as well, thinking of what could be going on with the new kid. When both were done, they headed out of the showers and off to class together.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days had passed and Ayumu was still sick in bed, the fever had gone down quite a bit, but he still wasn't well enough to go to school. Kousuke had been bringing his schoolwork home for him, while Eyes and Kousuke continued to work on the project at school.

It had been a long day for Kousuke but finally it ended, and he had decided to invite Eyes over to work on the project some more as long as they were quiet because if Ayumu had to get up, he would kill the red head for it. They began their walk in a peaceful silence, but it was interrupted by, none other then, Hiyono and the others. Apparently, Hiyono had invited the three girls over to her house, but first she thought it would be a good idea to go and visit Ayumu to see how he was doing.

"This is a bad idea, you know." Kousuke said, shaking his head, "Ayumu is going to kill me if you four show up."

"Come on Kousuke, Ayumu is such a sweetie, there's no way he'd do anything like that." Ryouko countered, finding his story very unlikely.

"That's only 'cause he acts nice around you guys. But behind those big brown eyes of his, is pure evil." The red head said, waving his arms in a dramatic fashion. The girls just laughed at him.

"It's not funny, it's true." He pouted.

"Whatever you say, Kousuke." Hiyono said, beginning to reach for his hair, but he backed away before she could get her hands on him.

"Maybe Kousuke is-" Sayoko started before Ryouko covered her mouth with a hand.

"Don't say it!" She screamed.

"Don't ever use Kousuke and right in the same sentence. It makes his head swell." Rio added from beside Sayoko.

After gently removing the hand from her mouth, "But maybe we should wait until Ayumu is feeling a little better before we just drop in." Sayoko said, not wanting to get anyone into trouble.

"It's been three days since he's been at school, that's long enough." Hiyono said.

Kousuke rolled his eyes then turned to the silver haired boy walking next to him, "You're my witness, I told them they can't come over but they wouldn't listen. It's not my fault." He received a nod in response.

The girls chatted amongst themselves the rest of the way. Upon reaching the front door Kousuke turned back to them, "This is your last warning, Ayumu doesn't want any visitors so go home."

They brushed it off, and Kousuke turned back to the door, unlocking it then entering. He led the group through the kitchen to the living room, "Wait here. I'll go see if he's awake, and if he's sleeping, you four are leaving." He demanded, "And keep quiet."

Kousuke walked down the hall, lightly knocking on the sick brunette's door, hoping there would be no answer and unfortunately there was, "What?"

Emerald eyes appeared through the partly open door, "You're awake I see." He said, entering fully then closing the door behind him, "So, how ya doing?"

"Why do you want to know? You haven't cared to ask before." Ayumu raised an eyebrow at the suspicious behavior.

"Yeah well, I've been busy that's all. You left me to work on that project alone with the new kid."

"If you left him to do it all by himself, I'll…" The brunette trailed off, leaving Kousuke to fill in the blanks.

Just as Kousuke was about to defend himself, the bedroom door opened and in walked the four girls, chatting quite loudly, he noted.

Ayumu quickly pulled the covers up over his head, "Kousuke, what are they doing here?"

"Umm… well… they wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Get them out of here!"

Kousuke snorted, "You tell 'em that, they haven't listened to me the whole walk home. As I recall, I also told them to wait in the living room and to be quiet, but you can see how well they listened."

"It's okay Ayumu; we just wanted to come by and check on you." Rio said in her cutest little kid voice.

"I'm fine, now get out!"

Hiyono tugged on the blanket, "Come on, don't be shy. Talk with us for a bit."

"I'm sick, go away!" Ayumu gripped tightly to the blankets, and being only in boxers, he really didn't want the girls from his school to see him.

"See, I told you they don't listen." Kousuke said, smirking at his brother's predicament.

"Do something, damn it!"

"Fine fine, alright girls, everyone out!" The red head got out of the chair he had decided to sit in while the girls tormented Ayumu. Kousuke pushed and yanked on the girls forcing them from the bed and out of the room, though many protests were heard through the entire ordeal.

Eyes stood in the doorway, moving out of the way as the herd of girls were pushed passed him, Kousuke followed them to the front door to make sure they actually leave. Hearing the quiet, Ayumu slowly pulled the blankets down to his waist and seeing Eyes still standing in the doorway, urged him in.

"I have a question for you," Ayumu started, while Eyes proceeded up to the bed then nodded for the brunette to continue, "Is Kousuke actually helping with this project or are you doing all the work? And don't worry; you can tell me the truth, he already knows I don't think he is so he won't suspect you."

"He is _trying_ to help." Eyes answered quietly. Ayumu stared for a moment then burst out in laugher.

"Excuse me?!" A voice came from behind them. Eyes turned, seeing Kousuke leaning against the door frame, and he thought that he'd just lost all the progress he'd gained through the three days alone with him, but the serious face melted off the red head revealing a smirk, "I_ don't_ try, I do a damn good job! So you jerks better stop talking about me."

Ayumu's laugher stopped, "So when did you become so friendly?" He asked, "You would have normally ripped our heads off by now."

"Eh, too lazy. I think it's all this work you're making me do." Kousuke shrugged it off. Ayumu tilted his head slightly, glancing at the blue eyed boy standing in the room with them.

Kousuke and Eyes left Ayumu to get some rest, and they moved out to the kitchen table to begin working on the project. The two worked quietly on and off for about two hours, until Eyes decided it was time to head home.

"Here I'll walk you home." Kousuke said, slipping on his shoes as well.

"That's not necessary."

"I'd rather do that then start supper." He smirked, opening the door and letting Eyes lead the way.

The walk was a long one, and Kousuke was surprise by the distance, "I didn't know your house was so far from the school. No wonder you get a ride everyday."

Eyes only shrugged, then bowed, "Thank you for walking me."

"Why are you always so formal, I'm like the last person you need to be formal with."

"I'm sorry. I was taught to always be polite."

"Damn it, enough already! Feels like I'm going to need to wear a tux around you, if you keep it up." Kousuke huffed, trying to hide the smirk tugging at his lips. A small smile crossed the pale lips of the other.

Just then Kousuke saw the curtains move from inside the house, "So are you going to invite me in or what?"

"Umm… well my brother doesn't like it when I bring people over without asking him first." Azure eyes glanced back at the front door, while he absently rubbed one of the bruises on his arm.

"Sure okay, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, waving a hand as he turned to leave.

"Alright, thank you again."

"I'm warning you, next time you'll be sorry." The red head threw the comment over his shoulder as he continued down the walkway.

Eyes smiled again, and then turned to enter the building looming over him. He opened the door, walking in and closing it behind him. He slipped off his shoes, placing his bag on the floor next to them, then hanging his jacket in the hall closet. He walked through the archway into the quiet living room, azure eyes glanced around wondering where his brother could be, he would always wait in the living room for him to return from school.

He continued through the living room and as he entered the kitchen a strong hand gripped his upper arm, squeezing tight. The hand jerked him forward, and he felt an intense throb coming from his jaw, azure eyes watched as the fist moved back down to the other's side. The older male yanked on the younger one's arm, pulling him up the stairs. As the two reached the top, they heard a knocking coming from the front door. Olive eyes glanced back down the stairs, he then opened the hall closet door, forcing the boy in and slamming the door after him.

After a moment of waiting, the door opened, "Can I help you?"

"Hey, can I talk to Eyes again for a minute?" Kousuke asked.

Olive eyes narrowed, "He's busy, but I can give him a message."

"Okay." He said, a little confused, "Well, I just forgot to give him his music book back, so if you could give it to him for me, that would be great."

"Fine." He said, grabbing the book from the red head's grip, and then shutting the door in his face.

"Somebody's fucking rude." Kousuke snorted, turning and heading back down the steps.

He dropped the book on top of the boy's bag, and then headed back upstairs. The closet door opened and Eyes was yanked out, as strong hands gripped both of his arms, the hands drew him closer until their lips met. It was a one sided kiss, and short finger nails dug into the pale boy's soft flesh. A tongue licked at Eyes' bottom lip, after a moment his lips parted slightly allowing the other access, and instantly the tongue began probing every inch of the boy's mouth.

After a while, the tongue was removed and the kiss ended, Eyes was then dragged to his brother's bedroom where he was thrown forcefully onto the bed. Kanone crawled on top of the other, straddling him then taking a hold of the boy's wrists, placed them above his head. There was another forced kiss, as one of the hands ran down his chest and reaching the end of the shirt lifted it up, he pulled the silver haired boy up then removed the clothing, and tossed it to the floor. He pushed the boy back down, still holding the other's wrists, he moved down, kissing along his jaw line and neck, and upon reaching one of his nipples began to suck and bite on it. Once it was abused enough, he moved onto the other one, mimicking the motions.

Kanone's free hand lightly caressed the bare skin, slowly moving down and when he reached the hem of his pants, quickly undid the button. He gradually unzipped them, enjoying the sound the zipper made when going tooth by tooth. Kanone sat up, releasing the other's hands, but then pulled the boy's pants and boxers off, dropping them in a pile on the floor. He continued, removing his own shirt, and then leaning back down; he pressed his body against the other trapping him. Sliding a hand between the two warm bodies, he gently touched the other's still soft flesh, stoking it to life. When it was fully erect, he released it, undoing his own pants and removing them as well. Kanone spread the boy's legs wide, positioning himself in between and without any warning, forced himself fully into Eyes. The younger one's back ached off the bed as a scream was ripped from his throat, he grabbed at the sheets, clutching them tightly.

A strong arm looped under his ached back, and then the hand slid down to his hip gripping it, while the other hand firmly seized his other side, holding him up. On his knees, Kanone pounded into the boy, uncaring of the pain the other was in. He let out a loud moan, and Eyes couldn't help but feel pleasure as the other struck his prostate over and over again. After a few more thrusts, the older one came, releasing himself into the smaller body. He collapsed onto the other and once he'd rested long enough, he sat up, pulling himself out of Eyes. He stood, proceeding to get dressed and exited the room, leaving Eyes alone and in need of release.

Kousuke arrived home; he entered and left his shoes at the door, "I'm home!" he said.

Madoka sat at the kitchen table, legs crossed and tapping a manicured finger on the hard table top, "Where were you? And where is my dinner?"

Kousuke forced away the urge to roll his eyes at her, "I'm not Ayumu, and I don't do the cooking around here." He answered, and then headed off to his room.

"Don't go!" He jerked, sitting up in bed, and then shivered as the sweat clinging to his face and chest began to cool.

Placing a hand to his face, "Damn, why are these memories coming back?" Kousuke asked himself, wiping the hand across his face. His breathing slowed while his heart beat went back to its normal pace, and he laid down again, pulling the blankets up. Emerald eyes stared at the off white ceiling, "Could it be because of him?" He asked the ceiling, as his eyes began to close, and he drifted back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Kousuke woke up to the usual, "Time to get up." The familiar voice said.

Kousuke rolled over in bed, chucking a pillow at the figure in the doorway, then sat up suddenly, "Ayumu, you're up! Are you going to school today?"

"Yes, and you missed by the way. I think you're aim is getting worse." The brunette smirked, and dodged the second one thrown at him.

Kousuke climbed out of bed, headed to the bathroom, showered and dressed. He entered the kitchen and to his surprise, there was still breakfast out on the table for him.

Kousuke sat at the table next to Ayumu, "Are you sure you're feeling okay? I think that fever might have fried some brain cells." He said as the brunette punched his shoulder.

"Damn it, Narumi! I see you got your strength back." He added, rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"Hurry up and eat or I'm putting it away." Ayumu threatened, standing to clear his place.

Kousuke ate quickly, as he normally does; he rinsed his dishes, leaving them in the sink. He then slipped on his shoes and jacket, grabbing his bag from the floor and followed Ayumu out of the house.

The two walked down the street, and when they looked ahead, they saw Hiyono waiting for them on the corner, "Hey guys!" She said, as they approached her, "So Ayumu, you're feeling well enough to go to school now?"

"Yeah, I feel much better thanks."

"That's good." She smiled happily at the brunette, while Kousuke rolled his eyes at her.

The three of them continued on, and upon reaching the school's gate, met Eyes getting out of his brother's car.

"Hey Eyes!" She yelled, waving an arm. He closed the vehicle door, and then waved slightly as he began walking toward them.

"Whoa, what happened to your face?" Ayumu asked, looking at the large bruise that covered the boy's cheek.

"Looks like you got punched." Hiyono added, making Eyes glance away nervously.

"I wasn't watching where I was going last night and I ran into the open closet door." He said, placing his hand over the dark mark on his skin. Kousuke raised an eyebrow at the comment, unbelieving.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling well enough to attend school again, Ayumu." Eyes said, trying desperately to change the subject before someone else asked anymore questions.

"Thanks." The brunette smiled.

They headed in, meeting up with the others by the large oak as always, and Eyes was thankful that everyone believed his story, not asking too much into it. Azure eyes aimed their gaze toward the red head and noticing that he was being watched, he glanced over. Eyes could see in his emerald orbs that Kousuke wasn't convinced by his story but wasn't going to get into it in front of everyone.

Ayumu suddenly stood, "I have to go speak with Ms. Sasaki about the stuff I missed. I'll meet you guys inside." He said, waving a hand as he turned, heading to the large building. Not long after, the bell rang and the rest of their group moved, shuffling slowly toward the main entrance.

Kousuke sat in his chair, leaning back, staring at the white fluffy clouds out the window. Once again, Mr. Shibuya had been called away for some unknown reason and gym would have to wait until the afternoon. The red head sighed at the thought of having to go to the library again, instead of heading out onto the roof. Kousuke liked the feeling of the sun beating down on him, warming him, though there was no way that he could convince Ayumu that going to the roof would be a good idea.

The class gathered their things, moving in tandem to the library. Kousuke, of course, made his usual fit about having to go but Ayumu with his reasoning methods persuaded the red head to join them.

Eyes sat at the table in the back corner of the library, Kousuke had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago, leaving Ayumu to do his half of the work. The silver haired boy tried hard not to stare at the red head, he missed the conversations on the roof the two of them had had. Eyes liked Ayumu, but with him around Kousuke seemed to shut down, and would stop talking to him.

"Is something wrong?" Ayumu whispered, as chocolate eyes looked on in concern.

Eyes was startled out of his daze, "Pardon? Oh, I'm fine." He said, trying to smile, but finding that hard to do today.

"Are you sure? You look really bothered."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, as long as you're sure." The brunette said, still worried about the troubled look on the boy's face.

Both boys worked in silence the rest of the period, and when the bell finally rang, Eyes couldn't get away fast enough. Kousuke stirred from his slouching position, and Ayumu wondered how he didn't have back problems already, he sat up rubbing at one of his eyes.

"Good morning, lazy ass." Ayumu snorted, placing his books back in his bag.

"Shut up." Kousuke countered, standing, "Hey, where did the new kid go?"

"I don't know. He has a name you know, and it's not the new kid. You should start calling him by it."

"Why should I? 'Sides he doesn't care."

"And how would you know, did you ask him?" Ayumu asked, quite annoyed now. Kousuke just snorted, leaving the table and headed toward the exit of the library. The brunette grabbed his bag and heaved it over his shoulder then proceeded after the red head.

On the roof, the group began to eat, talking about nothing in particular. It was Rio, who finally brought up the question that had been bugging everyone since they arrived.

"Does anybody know where Eyes went when the bell rang?" She asked before taking a bite of her sandwich. A few shrugs and a couple half finished sentences were her answer, and not being pleased with that she continued, "So nobody saw him leave? I wonder where he went, and have you noticed all the-"

"Can we talk about something else or am I the only one who doesn't care about what's going on in the life of the new kid?" Kousuke huffed, stopping Rio mid sentence.

"Well, what do you want to talk about, Kousuke?" Ryouko asked, then added, "And you don't need to get all huffy about it either."

"I don't care, I'm just sick of hearing about him." He finished, closing his emerald eyes again. The subject changed, then changed again, and they soon forgot about Eyes for the moment. Kousuke sighed inwardly; he didn't want them talking about Eyes' personal life like that. He knew they were curious, so was he, but he didn't want any gossip spreading about him. Kousuke knew something was going on and he had plans to find out what it was.

Lunch ended, and Kousuke found himself outside for gym class, unfortunately for him, he never seemed to like what they were doing while outside.

"Damn it! I fucking hate football!" Kousuke grunted, slowly getting to his feet after being tackled by a group of the larger looking jocks, who just happen to be on the football team.

He staggered over to Ayumu and the girls, who were seated on the bench, "Whose bright idea was this? Why can't we play something fun like poker or maybe something that doesn't involve being beaten to a pulp? 'Cause I'd kick all your asses at any card game!" He said, sitting down beside Sayoko, who quietly slid down the bench.

"Well tell me why Ryouko's not having any problems?" Ayumu asked from the far side of the bench, a wide smile playing on his lips.

"It's 'cause she's a fucking track star, and if I weren't so beaten Narumi, I'd be over there kicking your ass right now." Kousuke threatened, quite pathetically.

After a minute, he noticed exactly who all was sitting on the bench with him. Ayumu was at the far side; beside him was Rio, then Eyes and Sayoko sat next to him. The red head watched the boy, trying to be discreet about it, and was doing a pretty good job of it until he noticed teal eyes watching him. He glanced down at the teal eyed girl, locking eyes, she jumped slightly, and then she quickly looked away. Kousuke shrugged her off and watched the rest of the game from the bench.

"Kousuke, can I speak with you?" Mr. Shibuya asked, waving him over after class. He waited a moment until all the students had left the immediate area, and then began again, "I've noticed that your language is getting a little out of control. I know your history and your… lack of parental guidance but-"

"Oh, come on!" Kousuke shouted, "I can't believe you're actually using that as an excuse for me! I haven't heard that one since I was thirteen. Just so you know, it's not 'cause of my lack of parents that I act the way I do, everyone else swears too, it's just I don't give a shit who hears me and if you have a problem with it you can fuck yourself."

"Just go do laps, Kousuke. I don't want to discuss this with you. Be warned though that next time the punishment will be worse."

Kousuke jogged off, "Fucking bastard." He said, out loud.

"Watch it or you'll be suspended." He yelled, obviously hearing his farewell comment.

Kousuke just continued on, cursing under his breath. He rounded the final turn, aiming for the showers and just as he passed the teacher one last time, he heard, "Say it in your head next time."

Kousuke entered the shower area, and hearing water running, he knew who was there. He finished quickly, heading back into the locker room, and he found Eyes standing in front of his locker. The red head strolled over, leaning his side against the empty locker beside Eyes'.

"Hi there." Kousuke said casually, letting his wet hair touch the locker's cool surface.

"Hello." Azure eyes glanced over for a second, and as he began to reach into his locker, the door suddenly slammed shut, giving Eyes just enough time to pull his hand out of the way.

"What are you doing?! You nearly crushed my fingers!" Eyes shouted, pulling his hands to his chest.

"Relax, I made sure your hand was outta the way." He said, as emerald eyes seemed to count the bruises on the other. The silver haired boy felt those eyes staring at him and grabbing the handle of the locker, he pulled, and it opened slightly then slammed shut. He pulled again, and having the door bang closed; he looked up realizing what was happening, a hand belonging to the red head held the locker door shut.

"Remove your hand." Eyes said, and Kousuke noted that it wasn't a request.

"After we talk."

Azure eyes narrowed, "I don't think we have anything to talk about."

"What and I thought you liked our little talks?" He smirked, having a bit too much fun with this.

"Now is not the time for talks, we have to get back to class."

Kousuke turned, facing Eyes and slid across the lockers so his back was covering the one the other boy was trying to get into.

"Would you move? I would like to get dressed now."

"This time you're going to tell me who's doing that to you?" Kousuke said, becoming serious. He took a step forward, closer to the silver haired boy, their eyes locked and Eyes felt the other gently touch his chest and as he looked down at the hand, he was pushed backwards onto the bench behind him.

"Sit and talk with me." The red head smiled at the shock on the other's face. Eyes stood only to be pushed back again.

"Stop it! I don't want to talk."

"If you want to go, just tell me who's doing this to you?"

"It's none of your business, just stay out of it." Eyes demanded, standing.

Kousuke looked at him, "Why?" He asked, "Why would you protect someone who's hurting you?"

"Leave it alone, you will only make it worse." He said, averting his gaze.

Kousuke stared for a moment at the silver head of hair, then shrugging moved away from the locker, heading toward his own. He opened the locker door then paused, "I remember another promise I made… one to always protect a certain someone." He said, beginning to get dressed.

Hearing the softly spoken comment, Eyes turned swiftly, he wanted to tell the other everything but all he could do was smile.

The two changed in silence, and then Eyes followed slightly behind Kousuke back to the classroom. Kousuke knocked on the door, "Enter." The voice answered.

He slid the door open, and Eyes immediately stepped in front of the red head, bowing, "We are sorry for being late. We were held up." He said, his azure eyes peeking through his long bangs.

Ms. Sasaki raised an eyebrow, and encouraged them in, mentioning to be more careful in the future. Emerald eyes stared in shock, normally he would have been scolded, sent to the hall and then have detention after school for being late.

Kousuke slouched in his desk, sighing heavily. He closed his eyes, getting comfortable, when he felt something hit him in the head. Looking down, Kousuke found a small crumpled ball of paper; he glanced back up to see where it had come from. Hiyono waved slightly, then pointed at the ball of paper. Emerald eyes rolled in their owner's head, and grabbing the paper ball he unfolded it.

_Hey Kousuke, what happened to you guys? We should talk after school. Hiyono._ Kousuke narrowed his eyes, annoyed; crumpling the paper again he tossed it at the back of the brunette's head in front of him. He smirked as chocolate eyes came into view, glaring at him. Kousuke leaned back in his chair, now that made him feel better.

The teacher lectured on and on about something or another, though Kousuke had been only half listening, until the bell rang. The students packed their bags and quickly filed out of the room.

Kousuke flung his bag over his shoulder and was about to leave, when Ms. Sasaki called him back, "I heard what happened between you and Mr. Shibuya. And I have to say that I'm very disappointed with you." She paused for a moment, while Kousuke sighed inwardly, "I want you to stay after class today to think about what you did and said."

"But I didn't do anything!"

She stopped him there, "I don't want any excuses just sit." Kousuke huffed, sitting in the closest desk to him.

Kousuke pushed the main door of the school open, using excessive force, and it slammed back when it reached as far as it could go. He stormed down the stairs, angry and frustrated at the stupidity of teachers, who have nothing better to do with their time then to torment students that didn't do anything.

The red head reached the bottom of the stairs, and was about to leave the school grounds, when a tug on his jacket stopped him. He glanced back to find Eyes, "Hey-" He managed to get out before the boy hushed him, and pulled him around the side of the building.

"What the hell's going on, Eyes?" Kousuke asked, when he was allowed to talk again. Azure looked up into emerald; he smiled, wrapping his arms around the red head's waist.

"Whoa…"

"Thank you, for before." Eyes said into the soft fabric.

"Huh?" He stared at the silver hair, "What are you talking about?"

"For what you said in the locker room. I really appreciate it." Eyes loosened his grip on the other, glancing up again.

Kousuke's confusion lingered a minute longer, until he remembered what all had been said, "Yeah well, umm… thanks for getting me out of trouble." He said, not knowing exactly what to say. He blushed slightly, unsure of how to react to this kind of contact, nobody ever hugged him, not even Madoka, yeah sure she tried a couple of times but he had always pushed her away.

Eyes pulled himself closer again, seeming to enjoy the warmth emanating from Kousuke. He watched the boy hugging him and after a moment decided to give him this one embrace, so the red head wrapped his arms around the other, holding him tight. Kousuke felt Eyes melt into his arms, and he had to admit, it felt… nice.

Kousuke finally pulled out of the hug, pushing the boy back until he was arms length away, "Alright, enough of that." He said, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. The smile on Eyes' face disappeared slightly, but he nodded in agreement.

"I take it that was all you wanted to say." Kousuke continued, beginning to leave again.

Eyes shuffled his feet in place, and just before the other was completely out of reach, he took a step grabbing Kousuke's arm, he pulled the red head back around until he hit the wall. Kousuke looked down in a daze, unsure of what had just happened. Azure eyes looked into emerald ones, and Eyes' body seemed to move on its own, leaning up until their lips met, gently kissing the other.

Emerald eyes widened in shock, and then Kousuke pushed the boy off of him, "I think you misunderstood me. It's not like that between us, we're just friends."

"…Yes, of course." Eyes said, taking another step backwards, "I'm sorry." He muttered, walking quickly back to the front of the school and away from the other. Kousuke stood speechless, unable to follow.

Eyes' brisk walk turned into a full out run upon leaving the school grounds. He ran all the way to his house, stopping a few houses before to catch his breath.

"I am such a fool." He said aloud, wiping at his eyes, "Now I have ruined everything." Eyes tried to slow his breathing, and running a hand through his wind blown hair, he headed up the walkway. He stopped for an instant before opening the door and entering.

Eyes slipped off his shoes, and dropped everything at the door. He moved through the living room and kitchen, and reaching the stairs, he headed up. As he approached the top step, he halted looking down the hall, and seeing his brother's room empty he turned in the opposite direction, heading to his own room.

Once inside, he closed the door quietly, just in case, and then flopped down on the bed. Eyes grabbed a pillow, pulling it to his chest and closing his azure orbs, buried his face in it and slowly he drifted off to sleep.

Kousuke had awoken from his daze, and had chased the boy to the entrance of the school, stopping at the gate. He figured the boy wanted to be alone for a while, and he thought that the two of them could talk it out in the morning. Kousuke turned and slowly made his way home.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week, and Eyes had yet to attend class again. Kousuke glanced beside him at the empty desk, wondering what could have happened, could it be because of him? After debating with himself for most of the afternoon, he finally decided to go and check on the blue eyed boy, just to make sure he was alright and straighten everything out.

The final bell of the day went off, and Kousuke, who had packed his bag earlier in class, jumped to his feet and hurried out of the room.

Ayumu caught up with him at the school's front gate, "Hey, what's the rush?" He panted, completely out of breath.

"No rush, I've just got a couple things to do before going home that's all." The red head said, glancing back to the brunette.

A brown eyebrow raised slightly, "Things to do? Like what?"

"I have to pick something up… from the store."

"You're a bad liar, Kousuke." Ayumu started, "You know what I think-"

"Not really." Kousuke inserted before the brunette could continue.

"Are you sure you're errand doesn't have something to do with a silver haired boy who hasn't been to school in a week?" Ayumu asked, taking a step closer.

Kousuke huffed, turning his back to the brunette, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, starting to walk again.

"Whatever you say, it's not like I care if you're worried about him."

"Just shut up, Narumi!" He hissed, storming down the street, leaving Ayumu alone. Ayumu only shrugged, turning toward home.

Kousuke's determination faded as he approached the house, he slowed his pace then stopped at the edge of the lawn. He contemplated turning around but decided that he would regret it if he did, that and if those blue eyes had spotted him from inside the house then leaving would make things even worse later.

He took a deep breath, stepping up the walkway and when he reached the door, he hesitated before knocking. _Man, I must be getting soft, when did I start hesitating? I don't ever doubt myself, except… when it comes to this kid. Damn it! I must be getting soft._ He thought, running a hand through his hair just as the door slowly opened.

Azure eyes appeared from the other side of the door, messy silver hair hung over most of his face, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, everyone was worried about you, so I figured that I'd come by and check up on you." Kousuke smiled brightly at the depressed looking figure.

The blue eyed boy narrowed his gaze in doubt, "Oh really, and why would you come by yourself if it was everyone else who was worried?"

"Look, can I come in so we can talk about this?"

"My brother isn't home, and I am not supposed to have anyone over when he's out…" He stopped, looking back into the house, "But maybe for a minute or two." He finished, opening the door all the way to let the other in.

Kousuke stepped inside; looking around, and 'quaint' was the only word the red head could think of to describe the inside of the little house. After a moment of admiring, he turned back to the silver haired boy. To Kousuke, it looked like Eyes had just gotten out of bed, messed hair, a sleepy look in his eyes, and the fact that he was wearing pajama pants and an old worn out t-shirt.

Eyes walked under the archway into the living room, expecting Kousuke to follow, to which he did.

"Nice place you got here." He said, admiring the art on the walls.

"Please get to the point of your visit. If my brother finds you here, he'll be very upset."

Kousuke stared at the boy's bare arms, "Does he get angry often?" He tossed out, assessing the other's reaction.

"My brother likes his rules to be obeyed, the way any other parent would be." Eyes said dryly, showing no emotion, revealing nothing to the red head.

"I see. So where _are_ his parents?" Kousuke asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Is this the point of your visit?"

"Well no, but I thought-"

Eyes crossed his arms, "If you came only to talk, I can't, so if you wouldn't mind..." He said, aiming his gaze toward the front door.

"Okay okay. Look, I came to apologize for the other day, for what I said. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright. I am not upset."

Kousuke huffed, "Yeah right, I'm not stupid ya know. You're not acting anything like the guy I was talking to at school." Azure eyes stared, unmoving at the red head, "Bottling it up isn't going to help, trust me I should know."

Both heads' turned, hearing the back door close, and when Kousuke looked back at Eyes, he found the boy frozen in sheer terror. Footsteps sounded in the kitchen, heading toward them, Eyes stood motionless, and he stared at the entrance to the kitchen, unable to even glance at the other. Soon, Kanone appeared in the doorway, he looked to Eyes then noticing Kousuke, turned to the red head and glared heavily.

"Eyes, what is he doing here?"

"He… he came to by to see how I was feeling." The terrified boy said quietly, keeping his eyes focused on the brunette.

"What are my rules about having people over?" He asked, slowly beginning to walk toward the smaller one.

"No guests while you are out."

"That's right, so what is he doing here?" Kanone asked again, smiling.

"It was only for a minute and he was just about to leave." Eyes stammered, as Kanone stopped in front of him. Olive met with azure as the brunette's smile faded slightly and his hand fisted at his side, then he struck the younger boy, knocking him to the floor.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Kousuke yelled, gaining the attention of both.

"This is not your concern. Get out!" Kanone hissed, turning his gaze on the other.

"But you didn't have to hit him."

Olive eyes narrowed, "He belongs to me, and I can deal with him however I see fit." He said, approaching the red head.

Kousuke eyed the brunette as he took a step closer, he's not that big, and he can't be that strong and as Kanone walked into reach Kousuke hit him once in the face. The brunette staggered back a step, he then regained his balance and in one swift movement, grabbed Kousuke's shirt jabbing a fist into his stomach. His shirt was released as the red head dropped to the floor, the air forced from his lungs.

After his breathing evened out a bit, he looked up at the older man still standing over him; Kousuke's bright green eyes flashed red, "You bastard!" He hissed, charging the other as he tackled the brunette to the floor.

The two grappled on the carpeted floor for a while, Kousuke had the advantage with a few good hits to the other's face. Kanone struggled, striking the other square in the chin forcing sharp teeth to bite down on the soft bottom lip, then finally flipping the red head onto his back and straddling him, the brunette placed a hand over his opponent's neck and began to squeeze. Kousuke choked, grabbing Kanone's wrist with one hand and trying to punch with the other, which was quickly pinned to the floor by the man's free hand.

Kousuke's vision began to blur, his hearing became clouded, and when he thought he was going to pass out, "Stop it! You'll kill him!" A muffled voice screamed. Suddenly the hand was gone, and Kousuke gasped heavily for air, slowly rolling onto his side then pushing himself to his knees. Emerald eyes glanced over, seeing it had been Eyes, who had tackled his brother.

Kanone pushed Eyes off, then sat up, "Get out! If I ever catch you here again, I won't hesitate next time." He aimed his words at the red head, and then getting to his feet, left the room.

The two could hear his footsteps ascend the stairs. Eyes jumped to his feet, and rushed over to the red head, helping him climb to his. Once on his feet, Kousuke pushed out of Eyes' support, wiping the blood from his chin with the back of his hand. The red head stumbled over to the door he had entered earlier, stopping when he was close enough to use it as a brace, leaning his back against it.

Kousuke smiled, "I guess you won't have to worry about me harassing you about where you got those bruises anymore." He said, holding his stomach in pain at the slight laugh that escaped.

Eyes couldn't smile, "I'm sorry." He said sadly, "If it weren't-"

"Don't even start." Kousuke interrupted, taking his thumb, and gently wiping the blood from the corner of the other's pale lips, "I got myself into it. If anyone should be sorry, it's that good for nothing bastard upstairs."

After a moment of silence, Kousuke continued, "I'd better go before he decides to come back down and finish me off."

"Please… don't tell anyone about this." Eyes asked nervously.

Emerald eyes narrowed, "Why don't you just leave? Go tell someone about it, he doesn't have the right to do this to you."

"He's my brother. He's the only family I have; he loves me and wants to take care of me."

"The guy's brainwashed you with this bullshit, if he really loved you, he would never raise his hand to you!" Kousuke huffed, getting slightly angry again.

"But he does love me, it's just… I don't love him in the same way." Azure eyes widened, he then quickly covered his mouth.

"What are you talking about Eyes?" Kousuke asked, "What else is he doing to you? Don't tell me that he's-"

"No, it's nothing. You should leave though; he will be coming back down soon." Eyes said, urging the red head out.

"Fine, I'll go but we're going to talk about this tomorrow at school. You're going to be there right?" Kousuke asked. The silver haired boy nodded, holding the door open for the other.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." The older boy said, smiling.

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

The door closed behind Kousuke, and he began heading down the steps. Reaching the street, the red head glanced back feeling guilty for leaving Eyes alone with that bastard. Though there was nothing he could really do, Kanone was stronger then him, and he couldn't force Eyes to leave so until he decided on his own Kousuke could only protect him from afar, which of course was no help. He turned away, slowly and painfully walking home.

"What happened to you?!" Madoka asked, as Kousuke entered the house.

"It's no big deal, I just bit my lip."

"You've been getting into fights again, haven't you?" She continued, grabbing a cloth, running it under some cool water then pressing it on the cut.

"Oww… damn it that hurts!" Kousuke huffed, trying to pull away.

"Just hold it there." Madoka stated, dragging the red head to the bathroom. Sitting him on the toilet seat, she opened the medicine cabinet and began digging around, "I can't believe you, you promised me that you wouldn't fight anymore."

"It wasn't my fault, he started it." He said, standing.

"Sit! We're not done here."

He huffed, "I told you its nothing." He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

Kousuke stood in front of the mirror hanging on the wall of his room, "Damn it!" He muttered to himself, assessing the damage.

"So, did you hit him back?" A voice fluttered into the room.

"Huh?" The red head turned to look at the younger brother as he closed the door behind him.

"Did you hit him back?" Ayumu asked again.

Kousuke snorted, "It's not what you think."

"And what do I think?"

"You know as well as I do that he wouldn't hit anyone."

"I'm sure he would in self defense." Ayumu said, sitting on the bed, watching Kousuke in the mirror.

"Ha! I'm not so sure."

"So, if it wasn't Eyes then who was it?"

He turned, revealing his emerald eyes, "Why? Are you Madoka's informant?" He questioned the brunette.

"Madoka doesn't care who it was, all she wants is for you to stop fighting."

"It's like I told her, he started it. I was the one defending myself."

"And who is he?"

Kousuke moved to his desk, pulling the chair out and repositioning it so he was leaning on the back with his arms crossed, resting his head on his arms. He faced the brunette, "Does it really matter who it was?"

"It might."

"You sure are damn nosy, almost as bad as Hiyono." Kousuke snickered, then a pillow smacked him in the face, "Damn it Narumi!"

"You ass."

Emerald eyes narrowed, "So why do you really want to know?"

"Curious maybe." He said. Kousuke only raised an eyebrow at his response.

"If you must know, it was Kanone."

"What?! You got into a fight with Eyes' brother!" Ayumu stated shocked, sitting up from his slouching position on the bed.

"He started it."

"I don't think that's the best way to get on his good side, you know, beating up his brother and all."

Huffing, "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, annoyed.

A smile danced on the brunette's lips, "You don't have to play dumb with me, I've known you long enough, I can tell you like him."

"What?!"

"It's completely obvious. You've never _ever_ cared when anyone, from school or other wise, has been sick or away but suddenly this kid comes along and you get all defensive about him. You don't want anyone talking about him, bugging him or anything. Then he's not at school for a week and you go to check on him."

"That's_not_ true!"

Chocolate eyes rolled in their owner's head, "Sure, whatever you say. When you're done being in denial, you should tell him how you feel."

"I think that fever really did fry some brain cells, you're going crazy."

Ayumu stood, heading for the door, and placing his hand on the knob, glanced back, "You should at least think about it, I'm sure he would want to know. It's not like he's discreet about his feelings." The brunette said, opening the door then closing it after him.

Kousuke huffed, brushing off what Ayumu had said, opting for going to bed instead. He changed, flicking off the light then flopping down on his bed. He laid in the dark, staring at the ceiling and after a moment heard voices coming from the living room.

"He's 18 now, just let him do what he wants."

"Kiyotaka…"

"You can't stop him, Kousuke has never thought of you as his family and I'm afraid that he never will."

"But still… I have to try." Kousuke could hear the small sobs through the thin walls.

"If he wants to go out and get killed, there's nothing you can do about it, Madoka. He's a selfish, uncaring brat and I don't want to see him upset you anymore."

Kousuke could hear the venom in the man's voice; he sat up, not wanting to listen to that anymore. He climbed onto his knees, quietly opening the window above his bed. Having his room on the first floor had its advantages, easy escapes. It was at these times that he thanked the crazy person who designed this house, both his and Ayumu's rooms were on the main floor, while only the master bedroom was upstairs. Grabbing a shirt and pulling it on, he then jumped out the window. Kousuke crept around the side until he was away from the house and able to walk on the street.

He walked aimlessly, finding his way to the park, completely lost in thought. He continued on, stopping in front of the exact home of the person that kept running through his mind. _Damn it all! Ayumu is wrong, I don't have feelings for him, there's no way. I can't, can I?_

Kousuke stood, staring at the house for a while and then shivering, decided to head home again. He had lost track of time, he didn't know when he left and had no idea how long he had been standing outside of Eyes' house. Climbing back into his room, he slowly closed the window again.

The red head was about to crawl into bed when the bedroom light flickered on, "Huh?"

"Where did you go?"

"What do you want?"

"Answer my question."

Kousuke snorted, "It's none of your business, Kiyotaka. It's not like you care anyway."

"Madoka cares and I refuse to let you hurt her anymore."

"Yeah yeah, I heard you two talking. Next time you talk about someone you might want to do it somewhere they won't hear you."

"Since you heard me I don't have to explain it to you." Kiyotaka said, in the same monotone voice he'd always use when speaking with the red head, "So we're in agreement then, you're going to start behaving, and treating Madoka the way she deserves, or else the consequences will be harsh."

"You know what; I have to get up for school in the morning, so if you don't mind…get out."

"Alright, I'll leave." Kiyotaka said, turning off the light on his way out of the room.

Kousuke pulled his shirt off, whipping it at the door before crawling into bed, and turning over, "Fucking bastard." He whispered, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off.


	9. Chapter 9

"So?"

"Sure, I'm in." Ayumu said, walking down the street toward the school.

"And what about you Kousuke?"

"Fine, whatever. I'll go to your stupid movie thing."

Hiyono's smile brightened, "Yay! So don't forget we're going right after school, and then going for supper after."

"Who else is going anyway?" Chocolate eyes glanced over.

"I asked everyone and they're all in, except I haven't asked Eyes yet but I'm going to when I see him today." The blonde said, cheerfully.

The three arrived at the large oak tree in the far corner of the school grounds to find only Rio sitting there. She looked up as they approached, "Hey you guys. Are you excited for tonight?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Hiyono exclaimed, skipping up to the other. Both boys rolled their eyes seeing the goofiness.

Kousuke eyed the surroundings, "Where's Ryouko?" He asked, glancing back to the arsenic haired girl.

"Umm… she's-" Rio started as a foot landed in the middle of Kousuke's back, sending him flying a few feet.

He slowly sat up, "Damn it Ryouko! What the hell's your problem?!" The red head shouted.

"You bastard! You promised me."

"Oh boy." Hiyono whispered to Ayumu, who was shaking his head.

Everyone knew about Kousuke and Ryouko's relationship. Ryouko had always wanted to date Kousuke, but being the way he is, refused over and over again. Despite Kousuke's attempts to be rid of her, she continued to try to get close to the other. In the end, they became more like siblings then boyfriend and girlfriend. She still tries to get him to open up to her, though she spends more time looking out for him then anything else, that and keeping Kousuke under control.

"You told me you had stopped fighting!" Ryouko screamed, punching him in the back of the head.

"Oww… knock it off would you?"

"I thought you had stopped lying to me too."

"Just shut up and let me talk." Kousuke argued, standing up, "First off, I did stop fighting and second, I never lied to you."

"Oh really, then where did you get that cut?" Crimson eyes glared at the red head, as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I bit my lip…" He said. She looked at him unconvinced, "It wasn't my fault."

"That's always your excuse."

Eyes had quickened his approach having seen and heard the fight; he walked right up to Kousuke, bowing slightly, "I want to thank you again, for what you did yesterday."

"Huh?" Kousuke asked, glancing down at the boy. Ayumu could see the confusion plastered on the other's face, and that made him chuckle slightly.

"For saving me from that thug." Eyes said, raising his head. Ayumu's snickers stopped when he noticed the dark mark on the silver haired boy's face. Kousuke hadn't told him that Kanone had started it_ that_ way.

Ryouko gazed at the boy between her and the red head, and then looked back to Kousuke with a slight glare, "Is this true?"

His confusion quickly disappeared when her gaze return to him, "Of course it's true."

"I guess… I owe you an apology then. I'm sorry for assuming the worst." Short brown bangs covered her crimson eyes.

A hand landed on her shoulder, "Forget about it." Kousuke said, smirking. The hand was removed as quickly as it had been placed there, and the red head continued walking toward the school.

"Where are you going?" Hiyono asked, as he passed by her.

Kousuke didn't glance over, "I'm gonna go have a nap before class." He said, waving a hand.

Shortly after, Eyes excused himself, mentioning having to speak with the teacher about his missed school work. Ayumu raised an eyebrow as he watched the boy head quickly for the school's main entrance.

Eyes stepped into the classroom, closing the door behind him, seeing Kousuke leaning back in his chair with closed eyes. He walked to his desk, and unpacked his bag, getting ready for class.

An emerald eye parted slightly, "So… why did you lie for me?" He asked.

"I didn't lie; I just didn't tell the whole truth." Azure eyes glanced over, as a small mischievous grin crossed his face.

Kousuke couldn't help but smirk at the other, "Hmm… I see."

"I didn't find it necessary for them to know exactly what happened; besides I am responsible for your involvement."

"I didn't have to step in, you know, I could have let him beat you." His emerald eyes opened fully at seeing the hurt look on the other's face, "Look, all I'm saying is that it wasn't your fault, I didn't have to get involved."

Their conversation was interrupted by the opening of the door, and Ms. Sasaki entered, she seemed a little surprised to see the two seated at their desks already.

"Good morning." She said, smiling the way she did every morning, "What brings you two here so early?" She moved across the room, sitting at her desk.

Eyes stood, walking up to the front, and stopped next to the desk. Kousuke closed his eyes again; half listening to them discuss the work Eyes had missed the days he was away. The bell rang, and the class soon filled with the rest of the student bodies, shortly after Ms. Sasaki started her lecture.

Lunch came and left, and soon the day was almost over. Ms. Sasaki had given the class some free time to either work on the project or some other school work they had.

Hiyono shifted in her seat, leaning back and turning her head, "Hey Eyes, you want to go to a movie tonight? Everyone's going." She whispered.

"A movie? When?"

"We're leaving for the theater right after school. So are you interested?"

"I am sure I can go. I will let my brother know after school." Eyes replied. Hiyono turned her head more to stare at him, that didn't sound like him at all. He was normally a little more nervous about asking his brother things like this.

She only shrugged, smiling at him, "Sounds great." She said, turning back to the front.

Before long, the final bell of the day rang, "Alright class, be sure to work on your projects, and have a good weekend." The teacher said, sitting down in her desk again.

There was lots of loud talking as Kousuke and the others pushed their way out of the school, and reaching the front gate, they saw Kanone's car waiting in its usual spot. Eyes jogged over to the car, opening the door, sitting himself down in the passenger seat. The two talked for a few minutes before Eyes stood again, closing the car door and heading over to the group.

Eyes smiled at the group, urging them forward, "He told me not to be too late."

"Great!" Hiyono cheered, grabbing his arm and dragging him.

The group walked for a while before Kousuke thought of something, "Hey, so who's driving?"

"Me, of course. My parents let me borrow the car." Hiyono said, as the red head stopped mid step.

"There's no way I'm getting into a car with you driving!"

"Why not? I'm a good driver!"

"Yeah, if you're suicidal!" Kousuke yelled, crossing his arms.

"Then who do you want to drive?" Ryouko asked, interrupting the bickering two.

"Why not me?" He answered.

Hiyono choked on her air, "And whose car are you going to drive? Nobody's willing to lend their car to you, you're too reckless."

"Well I'm better then you!"

"Why doesn't Ayumu drive?" Sayoko said quietly, from the far side of Eyes, away from the loud red head.

"Yeah, I agree. Ayumu should drive." Rio piped up. Ayumu sighed, he hadn't wanted to be part of this conversation but he was the only other person of the group who had a driver's license, and honestly nobody really wanted Hiyono to drive. Kousuke's a good driver but has too much fun behind the wheel and likes to show off, causing damage to any and all vehicles in the area. Even Ayumu could admit he was the best choice, though Kousuke did pass his driver's test first try with a perfect score, and Ayumu failed his first attempt.

After all parties agreed to Ayumu driving, the girls headed off to Hiyono's house to change and pick up the car, and meet the boys at Ayumu's in twenty minutes. The three boys arrived at the house not ten minutes later, and the brunette let Eyes borrow a change of clothes so he didn't have to go to the theater in his school clothes.

The four girls finally arrived, and of course, they were late. They crammed all seven of them into the car and headed to the movie theater with Ayumu behind the wheel.

The group eventually got inside, and now there was the issue of picking a movie that all of them can agree on. Several pain staking minutes later a movie was picked, all tickets were paid for and the group was seated in the theater, ready for the show.

The movie had ended, leaving the group to find a place to have supper, and they just picked the closest restaurant to the theater. They entered, and after a moment, were seated at a large table at the back.

"Wasn't that a great movie?!" Rio cheered, before taking a sip of her soda.

"It totally was." Hiyono giggled.

Kousuke sighed, rolling his eyes; the girls had won the vote on which movie to see, and leaving the red head to sit through a painfully long and boring romance flick. Frustrated at not seeing one gun fight or car chase, he leaned back in his chair at the other end of the table, far away from the giddy girls. Everyone had eaten but Hiyono and Rio decided they wanted desert, so the group sat chatting, waiting for the deserts to arrive.

Eyes, who sat between Kousuke and Sayoko, checked his watch, and seeing that it was already ten thirty, "I better go, it's pretty late." He said, standing.

Ayumu glanced up from beside Hiyono, "Here, I'll drive you home."

"No, that's fine; my house isn't that far."

"It's dark already Eyes, maybe someone should go with you? We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday." Ryouko stated, and having everyone's agreement, looked back to Eyes.

"That's a good idea. Kousuke should walk you home." Ayumu said, hiding the grin well, though the red head could see it clearly.

"Why me?"

"Why not? You look bored as hell over there anyway; you can just walk home after." The brunette continued, "And besides, we're giving you a free ticket outta here, you don't even have to make up some excuse to leave."

Kousuke stood, slipping his jacket over his shoulders, "Yeah yeah, whatever." He said, leading Eyes toward the front door, waving a hand as he left. Eyes said a quick 'goodbye' before following the other. The silver haired boy stopped to pay for his meal before exiting the building with Kousuke.

The two walked in silence, though Eyes wanted to discuss the recent events that had happened but Kousuke seemed happy with the quiet between them. Eyes sighed inwardly, leaving the other content in the peaceful silence. A little less then a block away from the other's house Kousuke halted, causing Eyes to stop as well, and blue eyes stared at the red head in confusion.

"It's probably best that your brother doesn't see me walking you home." Kousuke said, answering the other boy's thoughts.

"Oh… right." Eyes stammered, feeling kind of stupid for not thinking of that in the first place, "Ayumu invited me over to work on the project tomorrow, so I will see you then." He smiled slightly.

"Sure." Kousuke smirked, but as Eyes turned to leave, Ayumu's words came rushing back to him, sighing, "Hold up!" He said. "There's… something I want to tell you."

Azure eyes looked back at him, "Yes?" And before either of them knew what was happening, Kousuke had grabbed the boy's shoulders and had pulled him into a chaste kiss, ending it as quickly as he had started it.

Kousuke stared into those deep blue pools, seeming to search for something though he didn't know what, maybe some kind of answer. He had gotten lost in their depths but hearing that smooth British voice, pulled him back.

"Kousuke?" The voice questioned quietly, and said boy retreated slightly, bringing the entire boy's face into view. Kousuke's eyes traced every curve, stopping at his perfect lips, deciding then and there this was what he truly wanted and leaned in again for something a little more passionate this time.

Eyes didn't hesitate to kiss back, enjoying Kousuke's taste and smell, relishing it. A moment later he felt something warm lap gently at his bottom lip, and parting his lips found a tongue waiting for his to join. The two stood kissing in the street for an unknown amount of time, and at some point, Eyes had wrapped his arms around the other's neck pulling his head and lips to him. He felt Kousuke's arms move from his shoulders to around his waist, pulling him closer and slightly up as well.

Before long, and what seemed too soon for Eyes, Kousuke pulled away from the other, both panting slightly. Eyes tried to slow his racing heart, as he looked at the red head with a slightly confused expression covering his face.

"Kousuke?" He repeated.

"You'd better hurry before your brother gets mad." Kousuke said, unable to look the other in the eyes.

"I don't understand."

Kousuke took a step closer, pulling the younger one into a strong embrace, "All you need to know right now is that I want this. I'll explain later."

"But… I thought you just wanted to be friends." Eyes said, into the green fabric of the red head's jacket. He felt the other's head rest against his own.

"I remember… everything. All those memories I suppressed, everything came back to me, the orphanage, things that happened there, and you. I tried to ignore it, even suppress them again but when you kissed me, feelings that I hadn't felt since you left came rushing back." As the words escaped the older boy's mouth, Eyes could feel the arms tighten slightly, and he gave a reassuring squeeze.

They stood a moment longer, before Eyes pulled out of the hug, "I have to go."

"Yeah." Kousuke said, as he reached a hand out, and lightly caressed the pale cheek. The silver haired boy flinched slightly, causing the hand to stop for a moment then continue. It finally ceased when the pale skin darkened, the hand lifted off, as emerald eyes stared at the dark bruise at the corner of his mouth.

Kousuke's other hand fisted at the sight of the mark, "Damn it! You shouldn't have to deal with this crap!" He shouted, then lowered his voice slightly, "I don't want you to go back to him, isn't there someone else you can stay with?"

The silver head shook, "He is all I have, remember?"

"You have me now, don't forget."

Eyes smiled at the thought, "I really have to go though." He said, checking his watch.

"Tell me one thing before you go, did he touch you after I left yesterday? And I want the truth."

"No, he went straight to bed."

"Good, you shouldn't let him get away with hurting you. Stick up for yourself." Kousuke said, forcing a smirk, "I'll wait here until you get to your house."

Eyes nodded, turning to leave but stopped, he placed a quick kiss on the boy's soft lips before hurrying down the street. Kousuke stood, watching until he saw Eyes disappear inside the house, then turned and headed home himself.

Eyes reached his door and paused for an instant, as he tried to hide the wide smile that covered his face. He entered slowly, closing and locking the door behind him. Eyes slipped off his shoes and jacket, and then walked into the living room where he found Kanone sitting in the reclining chair.

"How was the movie?" The southern voice asked.

"Fine." Eyes replied, "I'm tired though, I am going to bed." Azure eyes looked away as he turned, leaving the living room and headed up the stairs to his own room. Olive eyes narrowed as the brunette watched the other disappear from view.

Kousuke swung the back door open, "I'm home." He said, shutting the door again.

Ayumu walked in from the hallway and seeing the look on the red head's face, "I take it everything went well?" He smirked.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kousuke yelled, chasing the brunette down the hall into Ayumu's room, "When I get my hands on you, you're a dead man!"

"What?! I was just doing you a favor." Ayumu said, dodging a thrown shoe and moved to put the bed between the two.

Kousuke leaped onto the bed, grabbing the scruff of the brunette's shirt, "Just shut up!" He yelled then immediately let go, slouching down and stretched out on the other's bed.

"So… you aren't going to tell me anything?"

The red head sat up, "Why do you even care?" He asked, sliding his legs off the edge of the bed, touching the cold hard wood with his one socked foot. He stood, walking to the door and glanced over his shoulder, "You should stop hanging around Hiyono so much; you're acting more and more like her." He smirked, "Oh, and could you pass me my shoe?" Kousuke asked, as he caught the angrily flung shoe then left the boy alone.

Kousuke made some toast and then began to get ready for bed; he entered his room and closed the door behind him, stripping down to his boxers as he went. The red head flopped down in bed, "Ah man, I'm exhausted." He said, letting out a loud sigh and then stretched slightly before wrapping himself up with the blankets, falling asleep instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chocolate eyes opened to the sun shining through his room, he rubbed at his eyes, sitting up. He yawned, "Morning already." Ayumu glanced over at his alarm clock, and realizing that is was quarter to eleven, "Wow, it's that late. Now I know its Saturday."

Ayumu slowly crawled out of bed; he stretched then pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants. The brunette stood, shaking his legs so the pants would cover his feet. The pant legs were too long for Ayumu as they used to be Kousuke's but he out grew them, they were however, perfect for lazing about the house. Knowing that Kiyotaka and Madoka were out for the day, every Saturday the two would spend the day together alone, normally shopping, supper and then a movie so he knew they wouldn't be home until late. Of course, Kousuke would still be in bed so Ayumu had the place to himself, and didn't bother to wear a shirt.

He strolled into the kitchen to begin making some breakfast, and just as he sat down to eat; there was a knock at the door. The brunette sighed, standing up he walked over to the back door, wondering who it could be this early in the morning as everyone knew that Kousuke would still be asleep.

Ayumu opened the door; shock took him when he saw who it was, "Eyes...?" He started then remembered inviting him over, "Oh shit, I forgot I invited you over, sorry. Come in."

Eyes stepped in and slipped his shoes off, he glanced into the room, "I'm early. I can come back later."

"Don't worry about it, I slept in. Are you hungry? Do you want to join me for breakfast?"

"I've already eaten but thank you anyway." Eyes declined, as both boys walked to the table and sat down.

The two talked idly as Ayumu finished his breakfast, cleared his place and rinsed his dishes. Ayumu grabbed his bag from against the wall and placed his work on the table. He started down the hall to Kousuke's room when the phone rang.

Walking over, he took the phone off its cradle and held it to his ear, "Narumi residence? Speaking. Oh, yes. Just a minute." He said, placing a hand over the phone, "Eyes, would you go wake Kousuke please. This is important but it shouldn't take long."

"But I…"

"And don't worry, his aim isn't very good this early." Ayumu added, putting the phone back to his ear.

Eyes sighed and headed for the red head's room. He knocked lightly on the door and opening it slightly, he peeked in, "Kousuke? Are you awake?" He whispered.

Eyes continued in, leaving the door partly open, "Kousuke, its Eyes. Ayumu sent me in to wake you up." He said as quietly as before, "Please don't be angry." Eyes added under his breath, knowing that some people, and Kousuke was most likely one of them, didn't like others entering their rooms without permission.

He reached the edge of the bed, looking down at the sleeping red head. Eyes smiled slightly at the messy sleeper. Kousuke was on his back, arms above his head and his one leg sticking out of the covers. He felt bad, Eyes didn't want to wake him up, he just looked so peaceful. Azure orbs glanced back through the small opening to make sure nobody was there then looked back, Eyes leaned a knee on the bed, closing the gap between their lips. He gently kissed the sleeping figure, slipping his tongue between the parted lips. An arm wrapped around his waist pulling him down on top of the other as a tongue pressed back against his own, blue eyes snapped open to see green ones staring back at him.

A startled Eyes pulled out of the kiss, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said quietly, looking down.

"Don't be sorry. And why would I be mad at you if it was Ayumu who sent you in here?" Kousuke asked smirking.

The silver haired boy shot up suddenly, lightly punching the other's chest, "You were awake the whole time!" Eyes huffed, slightly upset for being deceived.

Kousuke laughed, "Don't you be mad, it was nice to wake up to that." He pulled the boy back down into another kiss and after a moment it ended.

Eyes sat again, "You should get ready before Ayumu comes in." He said, getting off the bed.

"Who cares, Ayumu's not stupid he knows." Kousuke grabbed at the long sleeve of the other's black shirt, trying to pull him back.

"Maybe so, but what if someone else walks in?"

"Nobody else is home," The red head sat up, "You're no fun." He pouted as the sleeve was pulled out of his grasp.

"I will leave you to get ready in peace." Eyes said, closing the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later, Kousuke arrived in the kitchen showered, dressed and hungry, "What's for lunch?" He asked, smirking at Ayumu, who had finished on the phone and was now working on the project.

"I don't know. Make something." The brunette stated without looking up from the paper he was writing on.

Kousuke frowned, "Why can't you make me something?" He asked with a slight whine in his voice.

"Grow up, you can cook for yourself. Besides, can't you see that I'm busy working on your part of the project."

"But I'm no good at cooking."

"Then make a sandwich!" Ayumu hissed, extremely annoyed at being unable to concentrate.

Kousuke snorted, moving to the fridge and opened the door. He dug around until he found some leftovers from the night before and taking a plate from the cupboard; he dumped the food from the Tupperware container to the plate then shoved it into the microwave. The red head set the timer and proceeded to wait, leaning his back against the counter.

"So… how _is_ that project going?" He asked, the smirk slowly returning.

Eyes noticed the slight twitch on the brunette's face as the question was asked. Ayumu stopped writing and looked up, glaring daggers at Kousuke, "You would know if you actually helped." He said as calmly as possible, knowing that the other was trying to get a rise out of him.

Ayumu was about to speak again when the timer went off, turning the amused red head's attention back on his lunch. Kousuke took a fork from the drawer in front of him, and stirred the curry around before pulling it from the microwave. He took a seat beside Eyes, smirking at Ayumu, who threw one last glare at the red head then went back to work.

Kousuke had made casual conversation while they worked, mostly with Eyes as Ayumu was still a little frustrated with him. When two o'clock rolled around, Emerald eyes opened and Kousuke lifted his head from off the table, the constant talk of school work had put the red head to sleep.

"I'm hungry." He stated, rubbing the sleep from one of his half closed eyes.

Ayumu let a heavy sigh leave his lips, "It's too early for supper, just have a snack."

The half sleeping boy slowly rose from his seat, stumbling to the kitchen. After noisily rummaging through all the cupboards, the red head made a frustrated huffing sound as he collapsed back into his chair.

Kousuke dropped his head on the table, "There's no food." He grumbled.

"Well, why don't you go pick up some chips and drinks for us then?" Ayumu suggested, finally putting down his pen for a little break.

Kousuke pondered it for a minute before agreeing. He stood again, disappearing into his room and returning with a green jean jacket. He jumped over the single step between the kitchen and the dining/living room; he stopped at the back door to slip on his shoes.

Chocolate eyes glanced to the silence boy in the room, "Why don't you go with him Eyes? You need a break too." Ayumu said, smiling subtlety.

The red head shrugged, "Sure, why not. Less for me to carry."

Eyes looked from emerald to chocolate and back again. The silver haired boy stood, taking his jacket from the back of his chair and slipping it on. He walked to his shoes, quickly sliding them on as to not hold them up any longer then necessary.

Kousuke smiled, "Ready?"

Azure eyes glanced up and he nodded. Waving a 'goodbye', the two left Ayumu to work on the project alone until they returned.

Now outside, Kousuke grabbed the pale hand, directing him down a path and away from the main streets. Eyes had to run to keep up with the pace of the other's jog. After about a block or two of running, Eyes hit the brakes unable to even breathe anymore and still having Kousuke's hand, he brought both boys to a stop.

Emerald eyes looked back at the panting boy, "If you were tired, you should have just said something."

Eyes tried for a moment to form a coherent sentence before giving up until his breathing had calmed down. When he was finally able to stand straighter, he stared at the red head in udder bewilderment, "Why are you in such a hurry? You can't be _that_ hungry." Eyes said, still panting slightly.

A wide grin crossed the red head's lips, "We have to hurry so Ayumu won't suspect anything." Kousuke stated, taking the other's hand once again and started a bit more relaxed pace.

Eyes stared at Kousuke's back, a confused look to his expression as he pondered the vague answer he received. What could Ayumu possibly suspect?

Ayumu stretched, leaning back in his chair until he heard a satisfying crack then sighing loudly, "I need a warm cup of tea." He said, standing. He enter the kitchen, taking the kettle from the stove and filling it with water, he then placed it back on the stove and plugged it in. The brunette walked over to the couch to wait and relax a while, and had just gotten comfortable when the doorbell rang. Ayumu reached the back door, opened it and seeing no one there, a small scowl covered his face. As he slowly began to close the door, the door bell rang again and Ayumu realized that there was someone at the front door not the back.

Unlocking the front door, he opened it slowly, revealing the person on the other side, "…Kanone?"

Kousuke slowed to a walk and released the other's hand as the two left the path onto a main street, they walked the two blocks to a small store. The two entered, and Eyes took a basket on the way by while Kousuke did a quick scour down all the aisles, grabbing what he thought they needed and placing it into the basket.

Once they were through the checkout and back outside, both boys walked in silence, though a slight smirk showed on Kousuke's expression as they neared the entrance to an alley. Kousuke's smirk turned to a grin when he pushed the silver haired boy into the alleyway and hearing the quiet yelp, he couldn't help but chuckle.

Now that they were in the darkness of the alley, Kousuke pressed into the shorter boy pinning him against the wall with his body. Leaning in, his lips brushed over pale ones moving around to the boy's ear, "I've been waiting all morning to get you alone." Kousuke whispered in a sensual voice, and after that morning's kiss he was yearning for more.

Eyes gasped at the unexpected closeness, dropping the bag of groceries to the ground. He felt Kousuke rub against him and couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped. A slight smile tugged at his lips as he realized this had been the other's plan all along. Azure eyes widened suddenly when he noticed that he was being kissed and deciding his course of action, closed his eyes and kissed back.


	11. Chapter 11

"…Kanone? What are you…? I mean… is there a problem?"

"Hi there, Ayumu! How are you this fine morning?" His charming voice said while his faux smile glowed brightly, "I was out doing some errands and was on my way home when I thought I'd stop by and pick up Eyes so he didn't have to walk."

Chocolate eyes glanced over him unsure, "I'm good, but Eyes isn't here right now. He and Kousuke went to the store for snacks." Ayumu said, noticing the slight frown that replaced the smile from the moment before. "But you're welcome to come in and wait, they shouldn't be long."

Olive green orbs eyed the half naked boy, "That would be wonderful." His smile returning as he entered the house, closing the door behind him.

A leg slipped between Eyes', lightly caressing his inner thigh, as Kousuke surrounded him. Pale hands reached around gripping handfuls of bright red hair, pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss. It only ended when the necessity for air became overwhelming and even then Kousuke continued, moving from those lips, gently nipping down his neck.

The grip on the red strands tightened, encouraging the other on. Eyes tilted his head to the side, giving Kousuke better access. He felt a hand slide under the back of his shirt, fingertips faintly tracing up and down his spine, sending shivers throughout his body.

The red head moved his other hand from the brick wall, running it down the pale side, scarcely touching the soft skin beneath the cloth. His lips continued down until they reached the neckline of the black shirt, Kousuke bit the fabric and pulled at it, desperately wanting to be rid of it. The hand traveled around to the boy's chest, tugging it up slightly, hinting to Eyes what he wanted.

After a moment, the silver haired boy had yet to make a motion to remove the shirt, so Kousuke just shrugged it off as a misinterpretation and continued his gentle touches. His tanned hand descended the smooth chest until reaching the hem of the other's pants; Kousuke slid a finger just under the material and rubbed at the sensitive skin. The red head expertly undid the button, using just a couple of fingers and slipping his hand further down, began to undo the zipper.

Eyes squirmed slightly at the touch of such a sensitive area; it tickled just the tiniest bit. He felt the other's hand move, heard the sound of the zipper, and flinched violently at the sight of Kanone in front of him. Azure eyes snapped opened, shocked and a little scared.

Kousuke pulled back in surprise, feeling the smaller boy flinch away from him, wondering if maybe he had hurt the other, "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" He whispered his emerald eyes shone with concern.

Silver hair shook, but the other could see in those blue orbs just how shaken up he really was. Eyes opened his mouth to explain but unable to find his voice, pressed his lips closed again.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to push you." Kousuke said, placing a soft kiss on the alarmed boy's forehead, and wrapped Eyes up in his strong arms.

Kousuke held the distraught boy until his shaking had subsided, running his fingers through silky silver hair, "Come on, we should probably head back now." The red head said, pressing a gentle kiss on those slightly quivering lips. Eyes only nodded as Kousuke picked up the groceries, and they silently made their way back to the house.

Ayumu gestured toward the couch, "Make yourself comfortable. Would you like a cup of tea?" He offered, heading into the kitchen.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd love a cup." Kanone smiled, taking a seat on the couch and looked around the barely decorated room.

Olive green eyes watched the chocolate haired boy busy himself with the tea and a few minutes later, he returned to the living room with two steaming cups. Ayumu placed both cups on the glass coffee table, glancing up to see Kanone staring at him and shifted uncomfortably under the older male's gaze.

Ayumu began to rise when Kanone reached out and grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling him onto his lap and into a rough kiss. Kanone forced his tongue into the startled boy's mouth, probing every inch of the new territory.

Ayumu sat on his knees in the man's lap, unsure of what to do as a hand was now holding his head in place when he had pulled back from the initial shock.

Kanone still held the other's wrist, preventing him from truly fighting back, though he knew he could easily overpower the boy if need be. Kanone ended the kiss when he knew that Ayumu was in need of air, but began kissing along the boy's jaw, tangling his fingers in the messy chocolate locks and tilted the boy's head to the side, giving him access to his neck.

"K-Kanone," Ayumu whispered, "What are you…?"

"Shh." He said, releasing the other's wrist and placing a finger to the boy's lips.

Kanone's hand traveled from his lips, down his neck to the soft but firm chest, lightly grazing a nipple and automatically Ayumu's back ached into the touch. The older man smirked into the other's neck at the reaction he received, moving his fingers back over the pink nub, gently pinching and pulling at it.

Ayumu couldn't react in time to stop the soft groan that sounded in the back of his throat. He felt Kanone remove the hand from his chest and place it around his waist. The mahogany haired man stood, lifting Ayumu and laid him down on the carpet, pressing his body against the other.

Kanone captured the boy's lips in another imposed kiss, running his hands down the lightly tanned sides. Kanone softly rubbed his clothed arousal against the other boy's, quietly moaning into the kiss.

Those hands continued down and started tugging at the grey sweatpants, "Wait." Ayumu breathed.

Kanone sat back on his knees, and put his index finger to his lips, hushing Ayumu once more. Taking a hold of the sweatpants again, he stripped the younger boy. After throwing the clothing aside and taking a moment to stare, Kanone undid his own pants and slid them down.

He positioned himself between Ayumu's legs, spreading them slightly. Kanone slipped two fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly and then removed them, rubbing them over the tip of his arousal.

Ayumu watched, terrified, he had never done this before and this was definitely _not_ how he wanted his first time to be. But what could he do to stop it? Was there even anything he could do? He racked his brain and did the first thing that popped into his head, "Stop." Ayumu tried to sound serious and unafraid but he was sure he failed.

Leaning in, Kanone grasped the boy's shoulder and pressed his lips into the other's effectively shutting him up. Olive eyes stared into frightened chocolate ones, a smirk forming as he thrust himself into the body under him. Kanone kissed deeper when Ayumu's lips parted in a scream, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth, stifling the noise.

Pausing for but a moment to enjoy the feeling before starting a relatively slow pace, increasing speed with every sound from the smaller boy's mouth. Kanone placed a hand on the other's already half hard shaft, gripping firmly and stoked it the rest of the way to life.

Ayumu winced at the pain, yet he could feel a hint of pleasure under the pain, and despite his efforts to stop this, he couldn't help the desire that sounded in his throat. It didn't help the fact that that hand was touching him like that; it felt so good even though Ayumu didn't want it to.

Kanone removed his hand from the boy's arousal, moving it under Ayumu's thigh and lifted his leg up, pushing it forward and out to the side, giving himself more room to work.

Kanone slammed into the chocolate haired boy, striking his prostate and earning himself a loud scream while he dug his nails in the boy's shoulder, ripping the skin causing blood to trickle down Ayumu's arm. He pulled out, thrusting back in and hitting that same spot, sent the younger boy over the edge. Feeling the muscles spasm around him, Kanone released himself into his new screw.

Ayumu's yell muffled the sound of the back door closing, and the footsteps through the kitchen.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?!" Kousuke's voice rang in the room.

Both heads looked toward him; Kanone slipped out of Ayumu and tucked himself back into his pants before standing.

"Why I was only doing to you, what you did to me." His southern accent covering every word.

"Oh really, that's funny 'cause I don't remember going into your house and raping your little brother!"

"But that _is_ what you did, isn't it Eyes?" Kanone said, turning to face his little brother.

"I have never and would never rape Eyes, but you do and now Ayumu too!" Kousuke yelled, losing his patients.

After Kanone had gotten up, Ayumu grabbed his boxers, quickly wiping up the mess then pulling back on the baggy sweatpants, "Kousuke, that's enough," He said, standing up.

Ayumu walked between the two, his chocolate eyes intense, "Kanone didn't rape me it was consensual."

All eyes stared at him, dumbfounded, even Kanone was surprised to hear that and after the shock wore off a wide grin appeared. He hadn't been prepared to have that kind of effect on the boy.

Kousuke stood speechless for a moment before shaking it off, "What the hell are you talking about? I know you Ayumu, and you would _never_agree to that!"

"But…"

"I won't believe it! Besides, just look at you, even your shoulder's bleeding. You have way more respect for yourself then that," His voice softened as the words were spoken and then looking up again, "And as for you, get out before I change my mind and kick your ass instead!" Kousuke growled.

Kanone shrugged ever so casually, "If that's what you want, I will leave. Come along Eyes."

Azure orbs looked away for a moment, hesitating before walking towards Kanone and the front door. Eyes moved past Kousuke, staring at the floor, he just couldn't bear to look the other in the eye.

Just before he was out of reach, the red head grabbed the other's hand, "Don't go." Kousuke whispered, pleading with him.

"I'm sorry… for earlier." Eyes said as he slightly squeezed the hand holding his, then turned away and out of Kousuke's grasp.

Kanone had slipped on his shoes and as the silver haired boy arrived beside him, he placed a hand on the other's back, leading him out the door, closing it behind them.

Kousuke stood staring at the closed door, his hands curled into fists and shaking almost uncontrollably. "Damn it!" He shouted, slamming one fist into the wall. _Why did he leave with that bastard?_

Ayumu watched Kousuke unable to do or say anything to make things bearable for him. "Kousuke…?"

His legs gave out and he dropped to his knees, his fist sliding down the wall with him, "You… should go get cleaned up." Kousuke said quietly, his eyes hidden behind red bangs.

"So… you're not going to say anything?"

"Heh, Kiyotaka would skin me alive if he knew, and I don't want to die just yet. It's best that they don't know anyway, one less thing for them to worry about. Besides, I won't ever let that happen again… to either of you." Kousuke said, standing. He turned, forcing a smile at Ayumu and headed to his room, closing the door behind him.

Eyes stared out the window, watching the rain begin a relentless downpour. His mind was empty, no thoughts about what had just happened, nothing and his blue eyes showed it.

They arrived in front of their house, parking the car in the driveway; Kanone was the first out and opened the door for Eyes. He stepped out of the car, looking at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with the older man.

Now inside, Eyes removed his shoes and headed for his room but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Eyes dear, are you alright?" Kanone asked, turning him around and lifted the boy's head to see his beautiful blue orbs.

Eyes paused for a moment, glancing away, "Why… why did you do that to Ayumu?"

"Whatever do you mean? It happened the way Ayumu said, it was consensual."

"You're lying!" He shouted, "We all know he was covering it up to stop Kousuke from attacking you!"

Golden-brown strands fell into olive green eyes, "How dare you!" He said, raising his hand and striking Eyes to the floor, "How dare you say such things to me!" Kanone bent down, gripping the scruff of the boy's shirt. "To the person you owe your very life to for I was the one who convinced my parents to adopt you even though they were only in Japan on business. I was the one who protected you from the bullies at school in America. I was the one who took care of you after my parents were murdered and I was the one who took you to that fancy boarding school in Britain. It was also me who brought you back to Japan when you didn't want to go to that school anymore."

Eyes said nothing, his azure orbs looked off in the distance. His body limp in Kanone's grasp, hearing everything the other had said, but the thing that echoed in his head was the word 'my' parents not 'our'.

Kanone stared at the silver haired boy then pulled him into a hug. "I wouldn't have to do these things if only you'd just listen to me in the first place," He whispered in the other's ear, "I had told you to stay away from that red head, didn't I? But you didn't listen so I had to take matters into my own hands."

Azure eyes closed, he couldn't win against Kanone and just nodded against the other's shoulder. Eyes was physically and mentally exhausted, he wanted nothing more than to sleep and he tried hard to hide his yawn but to no avail.

"If you're tired dear, you should just say so." Kanone's smile returned to his face and he lifted the smaller boy, taking him to his room to rest.

A soft knock brought Kousuke back to reality; his "Come in." was barely a whisper.

Chocolate hair appeared through the opening, "Supper's ready." Ayumu said in a low voice. Dark brown eyes watched the normally food happy maniac not even glance over at the mention of it.

Kousuke was on his side, back to Ayumu, and was curled into a ball. Ayumu had never seen the red head this… this subdued before and it almost sounded like Kousuke had been crying but he couldn't be sure. In all the time he had known him; Ayumu had never seen or heard of the other crying.

The brunette walked to the bed, sitting on the edge, "Kousuke…" He said, placing a hand on the boy's arm, "Are you getting up?"

"I'm not hungry."

"So how long are you going to mope around in here? Kiyotaka and Madoka will be home sometime tonight and they're going to know something's up if you're like this."

"I should have figured something like this would happen!" Kousuke said, sitting up.

"How could you have possibly suspected that Kanone would rape me in our own house?"

"Because… I know what kind of guy that bastard is and if he can guiltlessly rape his own brother again and again, raping someone he barely knows would be easy!" He stated grating his teeth together, and clenched his fists just thinking about it.

Ayumu shrugged, "You can't be everywhere at once it's just not possible." He said, standing and strolled to the door then dark brown eyes glanced back, "Now come eat because I'm not making you something else later." A slight smile adorned the younger brother's face before he headed around the corner.

_At least Ayumu doesn't hate me for what happened._ Kousuke thought, getting to his feet, leaving his room as well and closed the door behind him.


End file.
